A Princess' Approval
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta AU. Set on Vegetasei. Bulma and Vegeta are forced to mate but a certain little princess may have something to say about it... Poor Vegeta's daughter is such a Princess...
1. Chapter 1

Yay! A new story from me! Now, I know everyone's looking forward to Share Or Die but this isn't it. I'm still working on it :P I though I'd take a break and make a nice Bulma and Vegeta story. I'm thinking of another Goku and Chichi fic but that's going to be after I finish this one! Alrighty, now just read and review!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 1: A Broken Family_

"Princess? Princess where are you?" Tutors and maids were running amuck looking for the lost six year old princess. "Princess Chishalli this isn't fun-" The tutor's words were cut short as he saw the girl's father start around the corner. His eyes went wide and he turned back the way he came from. "Larna! Larna!" he whispered harshly. The maid checking the light fixtures gently floated down.

"What's wrong Roger?" His eyes were wide and he was starting to perspire.

"Larna! He's coming! We-we can't let him know we lost her! This is the fourth time this week! Just... D-don't let him find out!" But Larna wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking past him.

"Don't tell me what...?"

Roger's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Slowly, he turned to face an angry, sweaty prince. Larna immediately dropped to one knee in a show if respect while Roger, the poor man, tried to stop stuttering. Prince Vegeta was starting to get pissed off.

"Dammit Roger! What the hell am I not supposed to know about?" Just as the scared tutor was about to spill his guts, a big male guard came running in. "Hey Roger, I went looking like you asked but I couldn't find Princess Chishalli anywhere..." His sentence dropped off as he saw the prince. His eyes widened and he dropped to one knee, following Larna's lead.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the guard and without even looking at Roger, he grabbed the poor Erratian by the collar and drug him forward. "Is this what I'm not supposed to know about? That you lost my six year old daughter _again_?"

Roger nodded fearfully and launched into explanation mode. "See, what happened was she wouldn't pay attention while we were going over palace happenings and when we were introducing a special guest she asked for a bathroom break, so I allowed her but told her to be back ASAP. Thirty minutes later, when she hadn't come back, we started sending out guards and the help even started looking for her."

The prince growled and dropped the cat eared man. Turning to leave, he simply called over his shoulder, "Roger. Fired." And then disappeared around the corner. Roger turned pale and stood as the guard and maid stood.

"There goes another tutor..." The guard mumbled to himself as he stalked down the hall.

Vegeta knew exactly where Chishailli was, being one of two people in the kingdom who could sense ki. Chishalli was the other, due to the fact that she was the third strongest fighter in the kingdom. No surprise, since she was the daughter of the man meant to be the legendary. The only person who surpassed Chishailli in prowless was Vegeta's bodyguard, Kakkarot. _'Speaking of the moron,'_ Vegeta could sense his guard with his brat.

_'So that imbecile was in on her escape plan? He knows she has tutoring on Wednesdays!'_ Turning another corner, he felt both their ki's raise a bit. _'Probably sparring.'_ He stopped just outside of his private sparring chambers. The room was supposed to be empty since he had used the outdoor room today to avoid getting bitched at. He had some upsetting news and he knew if he trained at full strength he would blow up the damn thing and his father would be on his ass. The techs would be pissed too but they knew better than to say anything so he would be fine on that end. Now, he would have to get bitched at because of his brat damaging the damn hunk of junk! She better be prepared to get a fucking earful...

Glaring at his daughter through the window, he opened the door and snuck in without either noticing. He smirked as he heard his little princess taunting his full grown body guard. She had quite a mouth on her for a six year old...

"Come on you imbecile! I know your slow ass can do better than that!"

Kakkarot raised a brow and smirked. "Chi, you know you're not supposed to say words like that... What would your tutor say?"

She simply smirked and shrugged, powering up a ki blast. "Final flash!" Kakkarot disappeared and re-appeared right behind her, putting her in a headlock. Not too much pressure, but enough that she couldn't get loose. She looked exhausted and was sweating profusely. It had been a long day and apparently, her body knew that all too well. She was getting ready to call it quits.

Vegeta's brow knitted in concern. She had said she wasn't feeling well that morning, yet here she was out here training twice as hard as she normally did. He could tell she was drained but she refused to let it show. Kakkarot slowly loosened his grip and allowed her room. "Come on Chishalli, let's call it a day." But Chishalli wouldn't have it. She broke the hold and turned back, firing a ki blast at point blank range, hitting him square in the chest. As Kakkarot flew back, Chi stood there panting. "Take... that... moron..." Suddenly, she dropped. Her energy was completely depleted. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Vegeta jumped in and caught her. He shifted her in his arms, growling about how stupid she was the entire time.

"Damn brat! You do this all the fucking time! Why don't you ever just give up?"

Chi smirked sleepily and murmured, "'Cause daddy never gives up..." She turned her head into his chest and passed out. Vegeta just frowned deeper at the sleeping... _Thing..._ She could be such a pain sometimes...

Where she got it from he'd never know!

Kakkarot flew down assessing the damage from their almost-all-day training session. Right now it was 5:30 and they had started at 9:45... So, it was pretty close to all day. She had done a really great job. She was pissed off when she found Kakkarot and that always made her train harder, being upset. Standing there, Kakkarot tried to figure out what could have caused her to get this upset... He didn't get to think very long. "What the fuck Kakkarot? Didn't I tell you no training during school? She's missing her lessons just so she can come out and train. She can't do that. I can't have my brat not knowing all about her Saiyan heritage!" Kakkarot winced. That was the fourth time this week he had to hear about "the importance of Chishalli's education." Kakkarot knew it was important!

Not as important as food or training... But still important!

He scratched the back of his head. "My bad Vegeta. She snuck in here while I was on break and she looked pretty pissed. I couldn't just turn her away so I helped her relax."

Vegeta snarled and opened his mouth to tear into the guard when he felt something soft and fuzzy wrap around his wrist. Looking down for further inspection, he found Chishalli's tail wrapped around his wrist. He sighed. "We'll talk later Kakkarot. Don't think you're off the hook yet." And with that, he stormed out of the training facility. Kakkarot smirked... He had such a weak spot for his daughter.

Vegeta turned the corner into his chambers. He was going to put Chishalli in his bed for the time being, then he was going to take a long, hot shower. He deserved it after the day he had. Placing a kiss to the sleeping princess' forehead, he grabbed a towel by the bedside and turned into the bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it before stripping down and climbing in the porcelain tub. Standing in the hot spray, he began to recall the day's events. It started with him being called into the throne room for his daily conversation with his _father_.

_They were in the middle of an argument when King Vegeta received transmission from the King of Earth. King Vegeta had contacted him earlier on in the day, trying to build people into his alliance against the tyrant Frieza. "What is it? Can't you Earthlings see we're busy?" Teddy, the Earth king, jumped but quickly composed himself. King Vegeta snorted as the younger of the two royals came up to sit in his seat beside his father. _

"_Your Highnesses, I was calling in reference to the proposition you made earlier. In exchange for your protection from Frieza, I will send you ten of our finest scientific engineers. We've made more progress with these fine people on our team than we could have in years with our normal techs. Especially with my daughter. She can do the work of five techs..." The king shook his head out of some sort of thought and concluded. "If you would have them, they can be on their way there within the week." _

_King Vegeta raised a brow. "What about the second offer? I accept the terms of the first agreement, by all means, put those damn weaklings on a ship and have them here immediately! But what about the second agreement I proposed?" Prince Vegeta straightened up in his seat. He hadn't been of any "second offer". What was all this about?_

_King Teddy visibly stiffened and then sighed. "I've thought long and hard about it and you're right. Bulma would be safer there. I agree to both proposals and as soon as I can find her she will be on her way to Vegetasei. We plan on teleporting her there rather than a spaceship for her own protection." King Vegeta nodded and waved away his son's confused glare. Just then, a huge crash and a sting of cuss words came from King Teddy's end and he sighed once more. "Forgive me, but I must end our little get together. We shall talk again when they land. Oh! And, Prince Vegeta? Do be a good mate and husband to my little Bulma. She's all I have left..."_

_And with that, the Telecom went black. The younger Vegeta sat there mentally willing the old bastard to come back on. **'That son of a bitch used the words mate, proposition, and agree in the same sentence...'**King Vegeta rose and began barking orders at the servants who dared to just stand around and gawk. "Father..." He ground out through clenched teeth, "What the fuck is that old bastard talking about..?" King Vegeta smirked. How did he know this was going to happen? Turning to face a very pissed off son, he decided to approach the conversation in a calm manner. _

"_You're being mated to his daughter whether you like it or not. Reason being, Earth is full of scientists who will be very good in making us a profit and creating much needed weapons against Frieza. Their mentality is just as smart as our scientists if not smarter and that girl of his is a genius. She has quite a mouth on her so I'm positive you two will get along. The only problem will be your brat..." Prince Vegeta wouldn't stand for it. He stood and opened his mouth to retort when his father held his hand up, signaling for him to be quiet. "That brat of yours needs a mother. The whore of a mother she has now plans on going to the space council once this war mess clears up to get custody. If you don't have a woman and a STABLE life, the little twerp is going to be given back to Leona. And you know what kind of training she'll be doing then... She sure as hell won't grow up to be a warrior!" _

_It was true... If He let his daughter go with that whore, she would be put into lessons that she couldn't get out of. She would live the life of a female slave and be forced out to other men in the palace. When she became of age, she would be forced to become a concubine and become what her mother was. If she was lucky, one man would take her and keep her as his personal sex slave, but with that smart mouth of hers it was very likely she'd get one of the more rough masters..._

_Just thinking of all the possibilities made his blood boil. His ki started to rise and the older man smirked. He knew he had his son in the palm of his hand. Truth be told, he had a sweet spot for his granddaughter too, but like HELL if anyone would find that out! _

_Vegeta sighed deeply. This was good for two reasons. One, he was saving his daughter and two, he was doing a favor to save the planet he would one day be ruling. Fine. He would do it but that didn't mean he'd have to like it... "Fine..." He ground out through clenched teeth, "I'll mate with the bitch... For the planet's sake..." _

_King Vegeta nodded. "Sure... For the planet..." _

_Vegeta simply glared and started out. "Whatever old man! I've got a training session to keep!" A training session that, might I add, didn't end very well for the spar-bots..._

Vegeta shook his head to clear it of the memory. He didn't need to think about it now. He would worry about it later when the woman arrived. Vegeta slid out of the bathroom, clad only in his boxers and a pair of old sweat pants. He was about to walk over to see if Chishalli was up but he was met with a very unusual sight... There was a lavender haired boy, who looked about Chi's age, standing at the foot of the bed having a staring contest with a now awake Chishalli.

"Look Lavender, I already told you this morning that there was a mistake! My father isn't mating anybody! Now you and your mom can go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. So they were here already? Where the hell was he going to put them? Well, the woman would have to stay in the same room as him, unfortunately, but since when did she have a kid? Now he was going to have to find another room for him...

Vegeta turned his attention back to the argument where the lavender haired boy was talking again. "I'm not going anywhere. My mom is the Princess of Earth and she's going to be mated to your dad. You heard that with your own ears from that Roger dude today." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Damn that cat, always telling things he didn't need to. It was a good thing he fired him. Hearing Chishalli growl, he sighed and strode into the room.

"So you're the Earthling's son. Since when did she have a kid?"

The boy raised a brow. "Since seven years and two months ago." Came a voice from the doorway on the left. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the doorway where his jaw promptly fell open. There stood a vision of perfection... She was about his height with shoulder length blue hair and baby blue eyes. The pale blue dress she wore clung to her curves and accentuated all her features. It was about knee length with spaghetti straps and a low neckline, showing just enough to get the imagination, but not enough to look indecent. Maybe, he might like being mated...

"Oh... You must be Prince Vegeta... I'm Princess Bulma and this is my son Trunks. He and I teleported ourselves here early this morning because we couldn't wait any longer. If I stayed behind at the lab I would have turned down the offer and I'm doing this for Earth..." She sighed and then smiled brightly. "The king just figured out that we were here so he sent us to your chambers. I guess he figured you wouldn't be here."

Vegeta nodded and started trying to figure out where to put them as Chishalli sat there, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. It snapped shut when her father started to order two of the servants who were carrying their luggage. "Put the woman's bags in here. She can sort them out after dinner. Put the boy's things next door in Chishalli's room."

Chi gasped. "B-but... That's my room daddy!" She just couldn't fathom what her father was doing! Allowing people from somewhere else into their home, putting another person into her room... What was he thinking?

Vegeta jumped a little, he had almost forgotten about the girl. Turning to face her shocked expression, he began. "Chishalli, I understand that. The boy has to have somewhere to sleep. It's only for tonight, he'll have his own room tomorrow." He put his hand up to keep her from talking and Chishalli closed her mouth.

Trunks felt bad for her when he saw the disappointed little face she made. She looked like she was losing her best friend. Chishalli couldn't, no. Wouldn't, believe what any of them had said. This was _her _father they were talking about. He wasn't going to be mated. He wasn't going to be taken away from her. But, if he really was bonding with the woman...

He was going to end out not loving her anymore... She needed to find out for sure. She needed to hear it from his lips that he was being bonded. It would hurt, but she needed to know that she wasn't wanted anymore... She opened her mouth to ask the question, but the other woman's voice stopped her. "Vegeta, they didn't tell me you had a daughter. Her name's Chishalli? That's cute. Hi sweetie, my name's Bulma." The woman stepped up beside her and held her hand out for Chi to shake. Vegeta watched it all with mild interest. He was actually eager to know what his spoiled little six year old warrior was going to do...

Chishalli just sat there staring at the blanket. "When...?" She asked no one in particular. Bulma, confused, dropped her hand and stared at her. After a moment of silence she growled and looked at the Princess. "When are you going to leave? You don't need to be here! My father doesn't need a woman and I sure as hell don't need another mother, so just-!"

"**Chishalli!" **

Vegeta's deep voice rang out through the room. Chishalli stopped and her gaze immediately went to the floor, not wanting to meet the fierce glare he was giving her. Normally she would have taken it, head held high, and given it back two times as worse, but today... Today she felt betrayed... Lost... Unloved. Was she not family enough for him? Apparently not if he had to go out and get a mate... And a new brat...

Trunks saw how harsh he was to the girl and felt bad for her. He nudged his mother and nodded towards the bed. Bulma smiled softly at her son. He was so compassionate... She slowly padded over and sat down beside Chishalli.

"Sweetie, the only reason your father and I are doing this is for you kids and the sake of our planets." Chishalli didn't believe a word she said... It was only a matter of time before her father decided he didn't want a daughter anymore, he wanted a son. "I have to be your new mommy... You don't have to call me mommy but, this is what we have to do. You're daddy and I are going to be mates..." Chishalli squeezed her eyes shut, mentally willing the tears away. She learned from her father that you don't cry in front of other people, you don't show weakness. She hadn't cried in front of anyone in a long time and she didn't plan on it anytime soon.

Glancing back up at the purple-haired boy, Chi found him watching her with concern. Chishalli snuffled once and looked back at the floor. She didn't have her real mother and she really didn't want her. Chi only wanted her father and now she was going to lose him too. He would soon have a new mate and son. That meant he would really have no use for a daughter. Sniffling once more, Chishalli jerked away from whoever put a hand on her shoulder and dove out of bed. She flew out of the room and down the halls.

That left her new "family" to sit and wonder where the young princess was headed to...

TBC...

*Finito! I would like to give a big thanks to my editor .hime. She did a great job! I Hope everyone enjoyed! Now, stay tuned for the next installment of A Princess' Approval. Review please guys!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize! So much! I am so so so sorry! I didn't know this chapter would take this long! See, what happened was I had to get a new editor after I went on break. I took myself a tiny vacation and when I came back, my editor hadn't done any work! I was like O.O So, I switched editors :P Now, We're all good! :D So just read on guys!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 2: The Runaway Princess_

Vegeta stared at the doorway his princess just ran out. He expected her to be pissed. Throw things, take a few swings at him even! What he didn't expect was for her to run out crying. She had never been one to run away from anything. She was an extremely brave six year old... Feeling out for her ki, he found she was hiding it. He couldn't tell where she was headed or who she was heading for. Vegeta growled and looked down at his soon to be mate. She was sitting with her head in her hands, looking like the saddest person on Vegetasei. The boy was sitting beside her rubbing her back.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Woman, did you honestly think the kids would be alright with it just off the bat? Hell, I'm not even alright with it! They'll get over it though." The Earth princess sighed and glared at him. _'Damn, this woman has some severe mood swings... Sad then pissed in three seconds flat.'_ Vegeta mused.

"And you think I'm thrilled? I'm only doing this for my planet. I don't know why the fuck you would agree to this without talking to your kid first. _I_ asked Trunks before I did anything! Maybe you should try that sometime!" Bulma took a deep breath. After shouting all that, she was a little winded.

Vegeta glared. _'That bitch has quite a mouth on her... Better teach her her place early.'_ The seemingly unfazed seven year old was eying him suspiciously. Vegeta raised a brow. "Kid. Go next door and see that all your crap is there." The boy looked to his mother and, at her approving nod, started out the door. Once Vegeta heard the other door open and close, he leaned down to Bulma's level.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the princess. Bulma was shifting nervously under his gaze but froze when his rough, yet sensual voice made it's way to her ears. "I'm doing this for two reasons. One: My daughter's life is at risk. You're getting no more explanation than that. Two: My _planet_ is at risk. That big bastard that's coming after your planet _owns_ mine. We're rising up against him and you know that. All of my reasons are business, not pleasure." Vegeta pulled away and Bulma shivered. Not out of disgust or fear but desire... She always had a thing for the bad boys, the guys she knew she shouldn't have. The villainous type. _'What am I thinking?'_ Bulma mentally slapped herself and turned away blushing.

Vegeta smirked at her reaction. _'She looks cute when she blushes... WHAT THE HELL?' _His eyes widened a fraction. _'Why am I thinking things like that? She's a fucking Earthling. I refuse to lower myself to falling for that creature!'_

He placed his regular scowl back on his face and turned for the door. "Woman, I'm going to go looking for that brat. She'll get her ass into trouble. Your little... menace is next door. Oh. One more thing," He turned to look over his shoulder at her, "don't screw up my palace." He gently closed the door as he heard her noise of protest. Smirking, Vegeta strutted down the hall. _'Ha! Her face! She looked so pissed! Maybe being mated _can_ be fun...'_

0000000

Chishalli turned down another hallway and ran face first into a wall... Or what she thought was a wall... Suddenly, she was picked up and pulled into a muscular chest. "What's wrong princess?" Upon opening her tear filled eyes, she was met with the gruff face of her grandfather and his personal body guard Bardock. The guard may have been a third class but he fought like any elite.

Chishalli shook her honey brown locks and bit her bottom lip. "It's nothing grandpa." He raised a brow, but didn't press the issue. When she felt down, it was best to leave her alone, lest she turn violent. Then everyone would feel her pain... He glanced over her attire: Pink, torn, spandex suit, white training gloves and pale yellow boots with golden tips to prove she was royal. She had obviously been training, but with who?

Shaking out of his thoughts, he turned to a woman beside him. "Ms. Chichi, this is Chishalli, Prince Vegeta's brat." Chishalli, having not noticed the woman before, turned to look for her. Chichi stepped forward and smiled a bit at the girl. Chishalli put on her 'princess face' and climbed out of the king's arms. She floated around the woman giving her a full inspection as the king and his guard watched. All the royals were supposed to approve of a new royal guard or royal servant and Chishalli hadn't had a chance to give her opinion.

The older woman was an Earthling, Chishalli could tell by her scent. However, her appearance contradicted her smell greatly. She was dressed in red spandex with black armor covering her torso and shoulders. This "Chichi" character had black hair to about the middle of her back pulled into a ponytail and, unlike most of the ones brought in from Earth, wore little to no make up. She looked so Saiyan it was unreal! Chichi's face remained unmoved as the young girl stopped in front of her face. "Your ki feels strong than most Earthlings'. What's your occupation for now?"

Chishalli smiled a little. _'We can go to the training rooms and I won't have to worry about breaking this one! Maybe we could train tonight. Release some frustrations...' _Chichi smirked. "First lady and bodyguard to Princess Bulma." Chishalli's face dropped and she turned to face the wall beside her. "So. You're here with _HER?"_ The girl punctuated her sentence by punching a crater in the wall the size of her grandfather's head.

Chichi's eyes widened a fraction but she was always taught to keep her composure. She calmly turned to face the King. "Your Highness, might Princess Chishalli and use one of the sparring chambers for a while?" Before the king could open his mouth to respond, Chishalli had Chichi's hand and they were running the other direction. "Grandpa, if daddy comes looking for me, you never saw me!"

"Sure thing!" he called as she turned a corner. King Vegeta sighed and began his trek again. "That child... What am I to do with her?" Bardock simply smirked at his majesty's side. She was definitely a royal heir.

0000000

Chishalli opened the door to the sparring chamber she was in before and pulled Chichi in after her. The young princess locked the door and ran to the other side of the room pulling out two sleeping bags. She tossed one to Chichi and began to unroll the other. Chichi, as confused as ever, began to do the same. After they were both unraveled, Chishalli sat on one and motioned for the older woman to do the same. Chichi cautiously sat on the pallet across from the scowling princess and folded her hands in her lap.

"So," Chishalli began, "you can start by telling my why in the blue hell you and your damn Princess are here." Chichi smiled. This little six year old got straight to the point. She liked that in people. Just as Chichi opened her mouth to speak, a new voice made it's way to her ears.

"Chiii! how many times have I told you not to talk like that? It's not very becoming of a princess!" Kakkarot walked around the corner of the showers in just his training shorts and froze as soon as he saw who Chishalli was talking to.

It had to have been a goddess...

Chichi inhaled sharply as she stared at the finely chiseled body in front of her. He was toned, tanned, and perfection in the flesh. She just couldn't help but want to touch his battle scars... Trace over them... Kiss them lightly... Suddenly, pictures of _other_ things started to pop into her mind. She blushed and turned away, making Kakkarot chuckle lightly.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and she nearly choked. Chichi spluttered. "N-no! I-I was just wondering why a grown man would be running around in just his shorts around a six year old!" Kakkarot fought back another laugh and simply shrugged. "She and I train together, she sees me like this all the time. I think the only one with a problem might be you..." Chishalli smirked and moved over on the pallet for her father's guard.

"I'd like to hear your reason behind all of this too, if you don't mind." Kakkarot asked while making himself comfortable. Chichi, finally getting rid of the blush, smiled and stretched out on her stomach. "Sure thing. But first, could we go get some food?" Both the Saiyans perked up at the mention of food.

Kakkarot smiled brightly. "That sounds great! We can go to the dining hall since it's just after seven. They'll just be sitting down to dinner!" Chishalli shook her head sadly. "No can do. I'm ignoring daddy. He didn't even ask my permission! Grandpa knew about it too! What about Grandma? Were they all planning against me..?" The last part was spoken in a barely audible whisper as Chishalli turned to stare at her boots.

Kakkarot frowned sadly and started playing with the young girl's hair. "Chishalli, why would you think that? I'm absolutely sure that if Queen Resicheena knew anything about it she would have told you. Hell, _I _just found out about it this afternoon!" Chishalli remained staring at her boots making Kakkarot sigh again.

"Well," Chichi started off, "Prince Trunks is just as much against this as you are. He's afraid of having a new father. His real father never got to meet him, due to the fact that he was put to death for taking the innocence of a princess without permission from the king. I, for one, thought it was completely unfair! It was the princess' idea to sleep with him! He was against it but she insisted. Really, who came up with that idiotic law?"

Chishalli nodded in understanding. "I learned about all this in government class. It's a universal law to keep the "unworthy" from bonding er... mating...ugh... breeding...? Damn. What are the Earth terms for this stuff? Anyways! It's to keep them from having kids with the royalty and screwing up the blood lines. Daddy says no man's worthy to touch a princess like me. He'll kill the first one who dares to with his bare hands... I would so have to watch that..." Chichi's eyes widened at the evil grin that spread across the girl's face.

Kakkarot simply frowned disapprovingly. "Chishalli, we were discussing why Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma are going to be mated, not you and your father's sick sadistic pleasures... You're a very twisted six year old, ya know that?" Chishalli smiled brightly and nodded.

"Daddy says that all the time. Anyways, Ms. Chichi you were saying?" Chichi broke out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Right! Well, Princess Bulma was eighteen and pregnant with out a father for the baby right? Bulma still did her best at taking care of the baby and now, Trunks is one of the finest little princes I've seen. He's seven now... Growing up so fast... I was only fourteen when he was born and he was placed in my care along with Queen Bulma. I was young but stronger than most of the males there. I was the strongest female so I had to take care of her part time with this guy Yamcha. He was always bugging her, he really wanted to go out with her. I swear, that guy would do anything! Well, a couple weeks ago, on my twenty-first birthday, Bulma got in some serious trouble. That dude Yamcha was trying to rape her and I had to bust in and save her. That was the night before we received transmission from King Vegeta wanting to make a proposition.

"The way it would go was we would send out finest techs and he would protect Earth from Freiza. Two days later, another was the king wanted Princess Bulma to become Prince Vegeta's mate. He said it would be safer for her and it would help with Prince Vegeta's case when he went before the intergalactic counsel. We took our time in responding though because becoming allies with Saiyans is like suicide. However, yesterday, the king found out about Bulma and the encounter with Yamcha. He was promptly fired, I was bumped up to her lead guard, and he made the decision to send Bulma here. A very hard decision I assure you. That's about it... The whole mystery solved."

Chishalli sat still, making sure all that she heard sank in. _'So it was all an agreement? Grandpa made the agreement with the king of Earth in order to protect Princess Bulma and something about the intergalactic space counsel. What does Daddy have to do with them? Well...' _Her mental conversation was cut short as a growl made it's way to her ears. She turned and raised a brow at the guard to her left.

Kakkarot smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch. Can we go eat now? It's like... eight. No one but the cooks will be in the kitchen!" Chishalli giggled and stood up. "Fine, but we should probably stop by Grandma and Grandpa's room first. They're probably worried since I wasn't at dinner." Kakkarot nodded happily and stood, helping Chichi up after him.

Chishalli crept up to the door and unlocked it, being as quiet as possible. Upon opening it, Chishalli made a quick examination of the halls and a ki check. Nope. Nobody was in the halls except for a few scattered guards here and there. To avoid being caught, they could always order food to be brought to Queen Resicheena's room when they got there... The possibilities are endless when you're the princess.

Chishalli motioned to the two guards who stood behind her and slid out the door. Kakkarot walked out and led the way as Chichi followed Chishalli, The entire ten minute walk to the queen's room, no one said a thing. They scarcely even breathed. If someone were to hear, let alone see, the princess roaming the halls while her father was looking for her, she would be locked away in her room until they could locate him. Then she would _so_ be in for it!

Finally making it to the door, Kakkarot knocked twice and looked around to see if anyone was around. Hearing shuffling behind the door, Chishalli slid behind Kakkarot in case someone else were to open the door. "Who is it?" a feminine voice called out. Queen Resicheena. Chishalli smiled and stepped out from behind the guard.

"It's Kakkarot Your Majesty. I'm making a delivery." The group heard some shuffling and a few whispers before the door was opened by an unexpected person. Both Chichi and Chishalli's eyes widened. Chichi was able to find her voice first.

"P-princess Bulma! What are you doing here?"

TBC...

*Ooooo! Cliffhanger! Well, if you want more, simply review and tell me how I did! Was it worth waiting for or not? Next chapter will be up ALOT sooner! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>*Luvies, GCL!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys! I want to thank my reviewers! I was going to keep this chapter another few days, seeing as how it hasn't been edited yet, but you can thank IfLooksCouldKill for the early release. Her reviews made me want to get this out faster! :D Thanks for the reviews and hang tight! The fun's about to begin!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 3: A Plan For Evacuation..._

Bulma stared, open mouthed, at the young princess in front of her. "Princess Chishalli! Where have you been? We've all been so worried!" Right then and there, she dropped to her knees and enveloped her in a tight hug, for a human of course. Chishalli was frozen with shock. This woman, whom she'd only known a day, was on her knees hugging her. _'Was she really that worried..?'_

"Chishalli?"

Her eyes widened as she heard two gruff voices echo her name. Her father and grandfather. She heard foot steps and her father rounded the corner. Chishalli gulped and Bulma pulled away to see what was wrong. Vegeta glared at the pair and stalked forward. Bulma, still on her knees, turned her back to Chishalli and thrust her arms out to the sides.

"Vegeta! She just came back! There will be no yelling at our little girl right now!" Chishalli's look of fear became one of curiosity. Since when did the elder princess stick up for her?

Vegeta, however, never took his eyes off Chishalli. He hadn't heard a word Bulma had said. Stopping in front of the group, Vegeta reached over Bulma's head and picked up Chishalli. Holding her at arms length, he did what any normal parent would do. Check for wounds. Hell, Chishalli had left all alone, she was hiding her ki for hours, and there were some bad people out there. Chishalli looked at her father curiously, as did Bulma and Chichi. Kakkarot, however, simply smiled. Everything was gonna be alright. His daughter was his pride and joy. Well, only behind closed doors that is...

Bulma and Chichi only saw him as a killing machine. Kakkarot knew differently. HE was the one who had to stop Vegeta from killing a school teacher when he found out Chishalli had gotten swats. Chishalli was his little princess... No one dared to touch her after he threatened the school board. After all was said and done, Chishalli had to be privately tutored...

Back to the situation at hand. Instead of Vegeta putting her down after he completed his inspection, he did something _completely_ out of character. He crushed the young girl to his chest. Vegeta didn't care if the whole palace saw him right now. There was an unexpected visitor in the palace right now that wanted her. If she had gotten her hands on Chishalli... There's no telling what could've happened.

Vegeta almost let a smile grace his lips when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his neck. That almost smile turned into a frown when he felt little tears making their way through the fibers of his shirt. He squeezed a little tighter and positioned one arm under her butt and the other around her back so he could carry her indoors. Feel herself being moved, she lifted her tear streaked face, only to have it gently pushed back down.

Bulma, with the help of Chichi, managed to rise and was straightening out her dress when Vegeta started barking out orders. "Alright! Stop gawking! You three, in the sitting room with mother and father immediately!" And with that, Kakkarot sprang into action.

He knew Vegeta just wanted some time with Chishalli. Kakkarot guided the two women into the sitting room and tipped his head respectively to the king and queen. As Vegeta walked through, he motioned to Kakkarot. "Guard the door." Kakkarot nodded and as he followed behind, he heard a little snuffle and the sound of Vegeta patting Chishalli's back. Chichi followed behind Kakkarot and stood to one side of the door, tipping her head respectively as Vegeta turned into his parents bed chambers. He pressed the lock button on the key pad and stood against the door for a minute. He could feel the wetness through his shirt and hear Chishalli still trying to be quiet. Vegeta moved away and sat on the bed. When he pulled Chishalli away, her hands immediately went to her eyes. She snuffled and pulled her hands away to look straight into Vegeta's concerned face.

"D-daddy, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran away and I know Saiyans don't cry 'cause it's a weakness... B-but I just don't wanna lose you! 'C-cause if you become mates with her, you won't have time for m-me. A-and you'll have the son you always wanted..." Her words became more tears and sobs as she pressed her face into her father's shirt. Vegeta's heart almost broke. He may have been cold on the outside, hell! He was still partially cold on the inside! But his little princess could melt all that in two seconds flat when given the chance.

Now, looking down at her tear covered face, torn clothes and messed up hair, he couldn't bear it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. He kissed the top of his head as she gripped his shirt tighter and cried harder. Vegeta had no idea it would hurt her this bad. Now, even though it was for a really good reason, he felt bad.

Twenty minutes later, Chishalli snuffed up the last of her tears. She was all cried our for now. She sat back and wiped the remaining drops of liquid off her cheeks and stared at the floor. She felt too ashamed to even look her father in the eye. He let her continue staring at the carpet for a few moments before tilting her head so that her eyes met his. He was about to have one of the biggest discussions yet.

"Princess, listen to me. I am not, under any circumstances, replacing you. You are my little girl and you always will be. I don't know where you got this ludicrous idea that you're losing me. I'm not going anywhere Princess. You're the only girl for me." Vegeta smiled softly.

Chishalli smiled a bit. "But... If you do still love me, why didn't you ask for my permission...?" Even though she knew the reasons it was happening, she couldn't help but ask questions. "Why did grandpa make the proposition with Earth? And how come you guys have to be _mates?_"

Vegeta sighed deeply. Very deeply. He knew this was coming... "Well, I wasn't able to ask your permission. I found out earlier this morning too. The Earthling's were here before they were supposed to be. Second, ask the old bastard himself. Who knows why the hell he does what he does!" Vegeta paused, "And the final answer..." Vegeta stopped. He didn't want to upset the six year old by telling her that her life as a princess was in danger. That she could be taken away to be a whore if he didn't. How do you explain that to a child? No matter what age, it's a very hard thing to explain!

Chishalli saw his hesitation and frowned. "Daddy, what ever it is, I can take it. I'm a big girl, remember? So, I can take whatever-"

"Your biological mother wants to take me to the intergalactic space council for custody of you. If she does, there's a good chance she'll get you because you have no "stable" environment. The law requires that a princess is to be trained by her mother, another princess or the queen. However, my mother won't count because she isn't my mate. It has to be my mate for the training to count. If Leona gets you, you'll be in training to be a concubine." There. He said it. Now all this bullshit was out in the open.

Chishalli's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. "No! No! There's no way in hell I'd _ever_ wanna be a concubine! S-she can't make me! Daddy, don't let her take me away! I don't wanna go!" Tears started to roll down the girl's cheeks again as she thought about how dreary her life would be without her father. Having to become a whore... A concubine... It was terrifying.

Vegeta clutched his crying six year old to his chest again and scooted back against the headboard. He held on to her as she cried her little eyes out. "Don't worry princess. You're safe. I promise." He wasn't going to let go of her. Not if his life depended on it. He would take her and the Earthling's and they could make way for a safe planet called Namek. It was a self ruled planet, off the normal radar, and supposedly peaceful. He could leave, walk away from all the pain. Take his future and move away! Yes... For the first time in his life, Vegeta, the Saiyan no ouji, was going to run away.

Vegeta looked down and saw that Chishalli was curled into his chest, asleep. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. Vegeta gently picked her up and smirked when he felt her tiny tail curl around his wrist. He remembered the first time his little princess ever did that... The first time she held onto him with her tail... Shaking out of his thoughts, he placed his usual scowl back on his face and walked towards the door.

00000000

After Vegeta went into the bedroom, around 8:15ish, Bulma and Trunks went out on the balcony. She sat down and pulled him in the chair beside her so they could watch the stars come out. Not long after, she felt his breathing steady out and she realized that he was asleep. Trunks had had a long day without a nap so it was only natural he be tired. Bulma sighed as she played with her sleeping prince's lavender hair.

Her life had changed so much in just twenty-four hours. Just yesterday she was sitting in her laboratory creating thing that could help save the universe from the evil tyrant Freiza. Now, she was sitting on a balcony, on Vegetasei, about to be married... Or... Mated... Something like that!

But, it wouldn't be that bad. Now, she would have a husband, a father, for her son. To be honest, Bulma was a little worried that he would turn out to be a momma's boy. Of course, she would love him no matter how he came out, whether he was momma's boy or the toughest little man on the playground. But, it was customary to have the prince trained by an elder prince or king. That was just the order of things.

Bulma slid out of the chair, trying her hardest not to wake him up, and walked back inside. The room was nearly silent. Kakkarot and Chichi, both looking worried, were whispering occasionally about the conversation going on inside. Queen Resicheena sat in the same chair playing with the beading on her cream colored, ankle length dress. The king and Bardock, however, were no where to be found. Bulma frowned a tiny bit, at what she wasn't sure, and walked further into the room. Glancing at her watch, she realized she had been outside longer than she thought. It was nearly 9:00.

Queen Resicheena, seeing her nervousness, smiled softly. "Darling, come have a seat. Everything will be perfectly fine. Just sit by me and relax."

Bulma sighed and sat in the chair beside her. "Your majesty, I apologize. I'm just a little worried about Chishalli. That and how Vegeta's taking it. I mean, he goes out to look for her, can't find her, and then finds out that there's someone in the palace that wants her? It scared him... He wouldn't admit it, but it was like I could feel it."

The queen smiled softly and nodded. "That means the bonding process has begun. The first step is to accept him as your mate. Mentally, that is. Then, Vegeta must accept you. You'll begin to feel what the other feels. It's an everlasting connection. Once you two become fully bonded, it will be like you're one person. There will be some challenges along the way. However, if you're bond is strong enough, it should be no problem. Just trust him with your whole heart." She placed her hand on Bulma's and gave it a small squeeze.

Bulma smiled softly and opened her mouth to thank her new soon-to-be mother-in-law but stopped when she heard the door being opened.

Vegeta stood in the doorway, Chishalli hugged to his chest, and turned to Kakkarot. Chichi took the hint and ducked her head. She walked over beside Bulma and took her position. Vegeta looked towards the group, mainly towards Bulma. She looked so concerned for him. It made him feel... wanted..? Loved..? Something like that... It made him have emotions he wasn't familiar with. Turning back to his guard, he motioned him to follow. The two men stepped back into the room and Vegeta pressed the lock button once again.

Kakkarot had to exercise extreme control over his body, more importantly, his jaw. He could barely keep it closed! He watched the normally emotionless man pat the sleeping girl's back and gently lay her in the bed. He was so gentle and caring... Kakkarot had almost won the battle over his emotions, but all that went down hill as Vegeta kissed Chishalli's forehead. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open. He had only seen him give Chishalli a minor amount of affection. Now, he was witnessing his boss in full daddy mode! Since when did Vegeta get a flip switch? His jaw snapped shut with an audible click as the prince turned around. Vegeta's eyes immediately turned into a glare.

"Kakkarot!" He whispered harshly, "On the balcony, now! And stop gawking at me! It makes you look like an idiot!" Kakkarot smiled and turned for the balcony doors. That was the Vegeta he knew! Vegeta stepped out after Kakkarot and closed the door quietly. He padded over to the railing and stood still, staring out into space. Now was as good a time as any to tell his guard that they were going off planet. Meaning Kakkarot was coming too. There was no way he would leave without him... He was never going to admit this out loud but... Kakkarot was his only friend... His best friend... Kakkarot had stuck by him for years. Before Chishalli was born, during the pregnancy, after she was born; Kakkarot was there for all of it. He was truly a guard to be proud of. Vegeta took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

"So. You heard the conversation?" Kakkarot grunted and stepped forward.

"Vegeta, why didn't you tell me Leona was trying to get her back? I could've handled that problem in no time. One little ki blast and poof! The problem's gone!" He came up to the railing beside Vegeta and looked at his now smirking best friend. "Just give me the order and Leona's gone..."

Vegeta laughed. "Don't be so quick to kill. She told me those exact words... You know... I didn't want Chishalli when I found out about Leona being pregnant. I tried to kill her, Chishalli..." Vegeta looked at his boots, "Now I can't live without her. If something happens to her, if Leona gets her, it'll kill me..." Kakkarot knew about what happened during the pregnancy, he was there for Kami sake! But it was now that he fully understood how deep the love between a father and his child was. More importantly, he realized that Vegeta was only so tough. He wasn't as cold as everyone thought... This thing was going to eat at him and hurt him... Deep...

Kakkarot was jarred out of his thoughts as Vegeta turned to look at the younger man. "Kakkarot..." He spoke low and slow while doing a thorough ki sweep, "we're leaving this planet..." Kakkarot froze. Did he seriously just hear him right? Leaving? _The_ Vegeta, turning and leaving? He couldn't have heard it... He blinked a couple times. "Leaving Vegetasei?"

Vegeta frowned. Did the damn moron have to be so loud? He turned and walked back into the bedroom, Kakkarot following. He latched the doors behind them and sat on the bed. He placed his head in his hands. How was he going to explain this? Couldn't he understand? "Yes you moron. Chishalli, the Earthling's and I are leaving. You and the female guard will be accompanying us. We'll need all the back up we can get. Can you be packed by 2:00 am? I plan on finding a ship prepared for launch and packing all of Chishalli's things. We'll be off planet by 3:00. Be ready Kakkarot."

Kakkarot stood there, stunned. Just as he opened his mouth to ask where they would be departing to, Chishalli screamed. She dove out of bed and clung to the ceiling. "DADDY!"

Vegeta, scared as hell, flew up and pried her off the ceiling. She was crying and gasping for breath. He pulled her into his chest and sat against the headboard, stroking her hair. He shushed her softly as he situated himself. "Hush princess. Daddy's here... It was just a dream... C'mon, tell me what happened."

Chishalli, now a bit calmer, started to tell her father about the horrible woman. "T-there was this lady... And she came into the house and knocked you out! Then... She came after me. I tried to run away but she was just too fast. A-and she pulled me away from the palace. She was taking me away from you! She kept telling me I was never going to see you again!" Her words were lost again to another fit of tears.

Vegeta held her tighter and looked up to his guard. Vegeta's normally cold eyes were now laced with fear... Kakkarot nodded and walked towards the door. Now was not the time for questions, now was the time to take orders and be seen, not heard. "I'll be in your chambers by 2:00. Shall I tell Bulma and Chichi?" Kakkarot looked over his shoulder.

The older man simply nodded and kept on rubbing his daughter's back. "No one other than mother is to know. Father would only try to move the mating ceremony up. That'll do no good right now... Wait in the sitting room. As soon as Chishalli is calmer we're going back to my quarters."

Kakkarot nodded and walked out, leaving Vegeta to calm his distraught daughter...

TBC...

*So, Vegeta's gonna leave... Who knew? Me! I did! :D Lol. Alrighty guys, you know the drill. Simply press the little review button! I'm still working on chapter 4 so it'll be a bit... Read some of my other work to keep you busy! :D It'll be out as soon as I get it finished, I promise. See ya laterz!  
>*Luvies, GCL!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wooo! I got the next chapter out! Alright, now this one is my favorite! :D It really explains about how Chishalli and Trunks came into the world, but mostly Chi. Read on my loyal readers!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 4: How Did Life Get So Screwed Up?_

10:00 pm. Vegeta walked out of his parents bedroom carrying Chishalli. She had been too scared to go back to sleep so she simply laid awake on her father's chest. The dream not only scared her, it scared the living hell out of Vegeta. Now, he was even more determined that no one was going to get her. He'd die before he let Leona take her.

Bulma sat in the chair, Trunks in her lap, biting her nails. It was a bad habit and she had to stop, but all this talk about leaving the planet really had her nerves worked up. Bulma looked up as Vegeta walked out. Her fear-filled eyes met Vegeta's dark, emotionless orbs. They revealed nothing.

Vegeta could feel her fear. He could see it in her eyes, but he could also feel it in his bones. She was worried for him and Chishalli, but also for herself and her son. _'I guess the bonding has begun...'_ Looking around, he noticed they were the only ones in the room. Vegeta walked up beside her. "Woman," His voice was low while trying not to wake the boy or startle Chishalli, "where are the others?"

Bulma moved a strand of hair off her sleeping prince's face and looked up at Vegeta. Quietly, she spoke. "Your mother took Chichi and..." She paused to think, "Kakkarot? Yes. Kakkarot. She took them with her to the docking bay. She said she might know of a ship we can use."

Vegeta nodded and looked down at Chishalli, she was on the verge of falling asleep again. Vegeta sat down in the chair his mother was previously occupying and began to rock a little. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He could say, not sing, a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. He couldn't sing, nor would he try, but he could say it. It was in Saiyago and he would have to change a few words around but it all worked the same. Here went nothing...

"Huza huza mah princeza. Le na peaceful slepp om tah yah. Dreana an res, mah princeza. Lefe wah o ahn wihot yah ar nah so res tiil tamorr. Class yahrn ahys an dreana hally, mah butifi princeza..." He spoke low and slow, letting his native tongue flow. It was more of a chant and the words never rhymed, but then again, what lullaby did on Vegetasei? They were all more of a chat because most women didn't sing to their children. The words were simple and light, easy to be spoken.

As Vegeta finished, he kissed the top of a now sleeping Chishalli and closed his eyes. _She_ had taught him that lullaby... Bulma let a soft smile grace her lips as she opened her previously closed eyes. The song had calmed her nerves and nearly put _her_ to sleep! Bulma glanced over at Vegeta. He was gently rocking Chishalli but he still looked tense. Bulma let her smile slip from her face as she shifted under her son's weight. Kakkarot had brought him in saying they needed to stay near and be prepared in case they had to leave early. Back to the problem at hand...

Bulma perked up. Maybe, just maybe, if she were to open up to him, it would distract him from the situation at hand. It might distract him from the pain of having to leave. She would try anything just to get that sad look off his face. It was starting to make_ her_ sad. Bulma took a deep breath and mentally prepared for his deep voice... She couldn't let her emotions run wild right now, she had to be in control. "She's a beautiful little girl, Vegeta. She has your eyes..." Vegeta cracked one eye open, "and your attitude." Vegeta smirked.

"Of course. I raised her, she better as hell act like me." He looked down at the sleeping bundle on his chest and back at Bulma. _'I guess she expects me to say something "nice" back..?'_ Vegeta sighed. "Your brat looks like you had him by yourself. Where's the father? Does he not care?"

Bulma smiled sadly. "He _did_ care... Lucas was sentenced to death for taking the innocence of a princess without the king's permission. Stupidest law ever in my book! He died the day before I found out I was pregnant. Lucas and I were so in love... We wanted a child very badly even though we were so young. I was scared at first but he showed me that there was nothing to fear in true love. He showed me so much... He wanted to ask permission from my father but I told him no, that daddy would never find out... Heh. Looks like daddy did... But, the day he was to die, I was allowed to see him. I promised him that my first child's name would be his middle name, Trunks. So, I name my baby Prince Trunks Breifs..." Bulma stopped. She was about to cry. There were already tears in her eyes. "So... That's it. The reason he's not here is he's d... Dead..."

Vegeta watched her turn her face away and wipe at her eyes. If she was willing to be so honest with him, he could at least show her the same respect. It had obviously been a while since she had been that truthful with anyone. Vegeta had never really _told_ anyone about what happened before. They either already knew or never would. But, in this instance, he would try.

"The woman's name is Leona. When I turned nineteen, my father gave her to me as my first concubine. One day I came back from training early. Leona hadn't been feeling well lately so I figured I should check up on her. She looked terrified. Leona was crying all curled up in the bed. I sat with her for an hour or so just trying to get her to stop crying and tell me what was wrong. When she finally gathered herself, she told me she was pregnant. I was furious. I screamed and yelled, tried to get her to kill it... Hell, I tried to kill it..." Scenes from that day flashed through his head.

"_Vegeta no! Please! It's just an innocent life! Don't be so quick to kill things Vegeta!" Vegeta growled. He threw the woman flat onto her back. "How long have you known Leona? How are we sure this is even mine? I can't be a father now! I refuse!" Leona pulled the blankets up, tears starting to form again. She had to get away from the ki blast in his hand. This was going to be a new start for her.. She needed their baby! She pulled the pillow under and put it across her abdomen to act as a shield. "Vegeta!" She called through the blanket, "Please... Don't kill it... Please..." She had begun to cry. Her next words came out as nothing more than a mere whisper. "It's yours... I'm positive! You're the only one I've been with the past two months. Please... Don't kill our baby..."_

_Vegeta stopped. If she was positive it was his, this could be the heir they needed... But, he was too young to be a father! He had only just begun to live! He had just turned nineteen not long before, he couldn't be a father yet! With his mind made up, he pulled back the blanket and Leona screamed. He threw the pillow to the side and was about to throw the blast when someone tackled him. "Vegeta! Don't do this! Think about the kind of mistake you're making!" It was Kakkarot. For a fifteen year old, he was surprisingly strong. "Think about the child you'll be killing! It would be another you! You could train them and bring them up to be a strong Saiyan warrior!"_

_Vegeta stopped his struggling and listened to what he had to say. "And if it's a girl, we shall have a princess. You can watch over her and have Queen Resicheena train her in the ways of a princess. Just, whatever you do, don't kill it Vegeta!" Vegeta pulled himself out from under Kakkarot who stayed seated on the floor. He looked up at Leona. She was huddled in the center of the bed, blankets and pillows wrapped around her like a fortress. Vegeta smirked as he pulled away the pillow in front of her face. She squeaked and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a small kiss. As he pulled away he sighed. "Fine. We'll keep the baby..." _

Vegeta shook his head and turned to see Bulma making a small 'o' with her mouth. "Well? Go on!" She was thoroughly interested. Vegeta smirked and ran a hand over Chishalli's hair. "However, I failed. Kakkarot stopped me. After that day, throughout the entire pregnancy, I took care of Leona. She's going to be my mate, I thought to myself. I thought Leona was the best there was. And when Chishalli came, I knew I was wrong. Chishalli's the best there is, Leona was just second. She taught me all about child care, how to bathe, feed and play with her. Mostly, how to love her... I wouldn't let any of the nurses care for her so I had to learn how to do everything for myself. Two months after Chi was born, I was going to ask Leona to be my mate. I came home from the training grounds early to surprise her. Turns out I was the one surprised. I found her in bed with my younger brother Tarble."

Bulma gasped. This was like some soap opera! She had to know what happened next! Vegeta watched her with mild fascination a moment more before looking down at Chishalli and continuing. "I took the baby and we flew around the palace for a bit to cool down. The second I got back, I told father. He ordered Leona out and Tarble was sent to another planetary base. He's now in training to be an elite purger. Leona is simply a third class whore now. Who knows, maybe she's someone's concubine by now... I have no use for her, but she wants Chishalli back. She plans on going to the intergalactic council over custody of her. If she does right now, there's a very good chance that she'll win. I cannot let that happen." Bulma gasped again. So the woman was trying to get her back. That's what happened... The mystery was solved...

Vegeta raised a brow. "Woman? What do you think this is? Some sort of television show?" Bulma blushed and looked at the floor. "Nooo..." Vegeta laughed and began to rock Chishalli again slowly. As Bulma sat thinking about all that she had heard, Vegeta started to replay the day Leona left through his mind...

"_Father!" Vegeta stormed into the throne room, "I want the bitch out of my palace! That filthy whore. I found her in MY bed with Tarble!" The king stood. "What?" Vegeta, bouncing Chishalli, nodded. I came home from training early and I found her in the bed with Tarble!" Chishalli started to get a little fussy. Vegeta frowned and walked up the stairs to the seat by his father. _

_King Vegeta was outraged. "Lyle! Lyle! Get that bitch and get her in the room now!" A big, broad elite Saiyan ran out of the throne room to follow out the king's orders. King Vegeta sat down and held his hands out. Vegeta looked at him curiously. "Father, what the hell are you doing?" King Vegeta turned to him. "I'm waiting for the child to be given to me. Let me hold the brat." Prince Vegeta glared. "Later. I'm holding her now." King Vegeta frowned and reached out again. "Give her to me! I want to hold the princess!" Prince Vegeta was about to tell him where he could go when the doors flung open and Leona was shoved in. _

_She hit the ground with a thud. Leona didn't dare meet the fierce glare she knew both men were giving her. "Your majesty. It's always good to see you..." King Vegeta snorted. "Leona, cut the crap. We both know why you're here. Let's just get it out in the open. Were you or were you not just sleeping with Tarble?" She nodded sadly. "Yes your majesty... He came to me right after-" _

"_I don't want to hear what he had been doing before! I want to know why Chishalli was in the same room as you two. Disgusting! Do you know how that damages a child? You could have just ruined Chishalli's life! I know you sure as hell ruined mine! Do you know how long it's going to take to get those visual images out of my head? It's burnt in there for life! You... You... WHORE! Out of the palace! I want you and all of your things out of the palace by the time I get back tonight!" With that said, Vegeta held Chishalli closer and started out the back entrance. _

"_WAIT!" Leona shouted. She stood, her eyes brimming with tears. "What about Chishalli? She should stay with her mother. Give her to me." Vegeta turned around, fire blazing in his eyes. He walked over and sat Chishalli down in the King's lap before grabbing Leona. He picked her up bridal style and threw her to the guard. Lyle quickly caught the squeeling woman and looked at the prince questionably. _

"_Throw her out the front door. I don't give a damn where she lands, just make sure it's not on palace grounds. She is not to be back in this palace. Got it?" Leona started to struggle "GIVE ME CHISHALLI!" Vegeta grabbed her by the hair and turned her to face him. She squealed and closed her eyes. Vegeta glared at her._

"_You will not touch my child. If I catch you back on palace grounds without just reason, _I _will kill you myself... Take her out. NOW!" Lyle turned his back to the throne room and was gone. All that was left of Leona was her deafening screams. "I'LL BE BACK VEGETA! YOU JUST WAIT! I'LL BRING MY LITTLE GIRL HOME!" Vegeta slammed the door shut and stood still as one lone tear rolled down his cheek. There went everything... Chishalli giggled and Vegeta smirked. Not everything... Just his past. He wiped the tear away and turned back to face the king and his daughter. "Give me my brat." He walked up the stairs and snatched the giggling baby back. King Vegeta only smiled. _

"Vegeta..? Hey! Vegeta!" Vegeta shook out of his thoughts. Bulma was staring at him. "Yes you. Should we head back to the room and pack? Ya know, just in case we leave early?" Vegeta sat still a moment longer before nodding. He stood and situated Chishalli into one arm. Bulma shook Trunks and got him to wake up. "Trunks, we're headed back to the room. Wake up Honey." Trunks blinked a few times, yawned, and stood up sleepily. Bulma stood up after him and stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. She had been sitting in that chair forever! When she opened her eyes, Vegeta was walking towards the door, shaking his head. Bulma smirked. She knew where those eyes were.

Trunks took his mother's hand and walked out the door after Vegeta. "Mr. Vegetaaa... Slow down pleeease!" Trunks called out. Vegeta, brow raised, stopped and turned to face the pair. Trunks, still only half awake, smiled and held onto Vegeta's fist.

Vegeta froze. He looked down at the seven year old who had released his mother's hand to rub the sleepy out of his eyes. Bulma smiled at him and grabbed Trunk's hand as soon as he was finished rubbing his eyes. The boy looked up to Vegeta. "Okay. Now we can go." Vegeta looked at the smaller hand that was latched onto his and shook his head. Turning, he started off again. After a few more steps, Trunks called out again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Vegeta stopped, gritted his teeth, and looked down at the boy. "You have to hold my hand, Mr. Vegeta. Not just make a fist. Here, like this..." He let go of his mother's hand and used it to pry open Vegeta's fist. He set his smaller hand in the palm of Vegeta's and gently folded his fingers around his tiny hand. Trunks smiled at his handy work. "Alrighty! Now we can go!"

Vegeta stared at the boy and his mother who looked like she could fall over laughing at any moment... He glared at her but said nothing. Trunks looked up at the older man. "Well? Are we just gonna stand here? I got up from a nap for this!" Vegeta raised a brow. "Bitch, gripe, and complain... You're your mother's child alright..." He grumbled to himself as he continued on. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh. Vegeta frowned and glared at the hallway ahead of him. This was going to be a long walk...

A few minutes later, Vegeta started to feel a pull on his arm. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Trunks yawning again and rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He looked like he was about to drop. Sighing, Vegeta stopped and shifted Chishalli some more. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist and hoisted him up onto his hip. Trunks wrapped his arms and legs around Vegeta's neck and waist. Vegeta situated the boy and started walking again. Trunks smiled. "Thanks Mr. Vegeta..." He mumbled before laying his head down and falling asleep. Vegeta almost let a smile pass over his features... Almost... He was able to fight away the urge.

At his side, Bulma smiled. _'There might be hope for him yet... Vegeta looks like a mean guy on the outside, but on the inside... He's just a good father...'_ They turned another corner and stopped outside of Vegeta's chambers. "Woman, put in this code. One, nine, seven, nine, two, zero, nine." Bulma did as she was told then opened the door. Vegeta's first stop was the couch. He laid one brat on one end and the other little thing on the other end. Bulma stepped up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back, she smiled.

"That's for being so sweet to Trunks." She turned and went into the main bedroom and started throwing things back into the bag they came out of. Vegeta stood, stunned. _'Is that what they do on Earth to thank people? Hell, if so, I might just be a good boy from now on... Nah... Not worth the trouble...'_ Vegeta smirked and started into Chishalli's room to pack bags. An hour later, Vegeta counted a total of seven bags. There were three for him and Chishalli and four for Bulma and Trunks. This was all they could afford to take. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Vegeta cleared his throat and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Kakkarot and Chichi!" Came a hushed reply. They had to stay quiet in the halls lest someone hear them. Vegeta walked over and opened the door. "You better have good news Kakkarot!" Kakkarot smiled and stepped around Vegeta, allowing himself into the sitting area.

"Your mother found us a ship! And it's prepared for launch right now. We loaded it up with food and other supplies and Chichi and I already have all our things in one room of the ship. I figured you and Princess Bulma could have one room, the kids could have one room, and Chichi and I could somehow share one room." He winked at Chichi and she turned her frowned, turning her face away so he wouldn't see her blush. Kakkarot smiled. Vegeta frowned and decided to just skip that subject all together.

"The seven bags Kakkarot. You take the boy and two bags and I'll take Chishalli and two. Can you ladies manage three bags?" He asked sarcastically. Bulma glared and cupped a hand over Chichi's mouth. She was fixing to let it go. Bulma had to save her when it came to situations like this...

"Of course we can Vegeta! We're not children!" Bulma argued. Vegeta smirked. She took her hand off Chichi's mouth and picked up one bag. Chichi, glaring all the way, picked up the last two bags. "Now, can we leave?" Bulma asked. Vegeta, still smirking, shrugged and opened the door. "Kakkarot," He whispered harshly, "what ship number?"

Kakkarot walked a bit faster to be up next to Vegeta. "Number fifty-two. Everything is ready for launch when we get there." Vegeta nodded and they walked the rest of the way there in silence.

Nearly ten minutes later, Vegeta pressed the entry button on the docking bay's keypad. The door slip open and the group went on to find the ship. After they were all through, Vegeta pressed the lock button on the keypad. This way, no one would find out about the launch until tomorrow. Vegeta walked down the rows of ships until he came across the open door of number fifty-two. Vegeta walked into a bedroom and laid Chishalli down next to Trunks and carried the two bags down to the main room. Upon opening the door, he found Bulma laying in the bed.

"I hope we launch soon! I'm exhausted!" Vegeta raised a brow and scoffed. "Tired from what? Sitting too long?" Bulma stuck her tongue out and turned over on her side. "Just go launch the ship!" Vegeta smirked and turned back out the door. Vegeta had stepped out onto the ramp to say his final goodbyes to planet Vegetasei when he heard the other door open. Vegeta's eyes widened _'Why didn't I lock the back entrance? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Vegeta walked the rest of the way down the ramp and was met by a frightened royal messenger.

"Your highness, before your departure, there are two parties who are requesting your immediate attention." Vegeta growled. He didn't have time for this bullshit!

"Who is it?" The guard took a deep breath. "The first is Ms. Leona." Vegeta glared. He should've known... He didn't have the time to deal with her now though. "And the other, your highness, is... Lord Freiza..."

TBC...

*OMG! Talk about cliff hangers! Alrighty, now I want atleast five reviews before I put out the next chapter. It's being held hostage. Muhahaha! Lol. Ok, so, just review and tell me what you thought! I hope I met your standards. :) Laterz guys!  
>*GCL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DBZ, any of the characters, but I do own this storyline here. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there! Keep on reading and reviewing!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 5:__ A Long Trip_

Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "F-frieza? Why the hell is he here?" Vegeta stopped and composed himself. He looked at the messenger and smirked. "You. I want you gone." He turned his hand out and blasted him square in the chest blowing a hole through the frightened man. He dropped with a thud and Vegeta turned, running up the ramp. As he passed by the keypad he hit the _Ramp Up_ button and the _Lock_ button. He came to a skidding halt next to the control panel and sat down in the chair. After hitting a bunch of brightly colored buttons and putting in the coordinates for planet Namek, the ship started to life. Vegeta pressed the intercom button.

"Everyone, take a seat. I don't give a damn where the hell you are just sit!" He fastened in the safety belt just as the ship left the docking bay doors. There were squeals and a thud or two as the ship left Vegetasei's atmosphere. As soon as the ship was stabilized, Vegeta unbuckled and glanced at the how long it would be until they were to land. Thirty-six hours and fifty-seven minutes. He sighed heavily. This was going to be one long trip...

Just as he went to walk out of the cockpit, Bulma came storming in. "VEGETA! What the hell kind of launch was that? I was laying in bed and all of a sudden WHAM! I'm out in the floor! And what kind of warning was that?" Vegeta sat down and prepared for a long argument. Was she seriously going to tell him how to fly a ship now?

00000000

Chishalli sat up as the ship started to steady out. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was on a ship... A moving ship... Where was her father? She looked around the room but the only things she saw was a couple bags and the boy from earlier. The one called Lavender. Where was his mom? Mom. Oh no! What if it was _her_ mom? What if she kidnapped her and the boy? What was she gonna do to her? Chishalli started breathing heavily and crawled over to Trunks. "Lavender! Lavender was wake up! Where's our parents? Get your purple-haired ass up!" Chishalli hit shook him one last time and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He looked around the room, yawned, and looked to Chishalli. "Where are we?" Chishalli's jaw dropped. He didn't know either..? They were doomed... Chishalli hit him in the arm. "We're on a moving space ship, with whom I have no clue, and we're dooooooomed! You big, dumb idiot!" Chishalli started to tear up. "I don't even know where daddy is!" She snuffled.

Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no... Don't do _that, _don't cry! Uhm... Ok, look, I'll call for my mom. Okay? And... Wherever she is your dad probably is, 'kay? So... Just... Don't cry, alright?" Chishalli nodded and Trunks let out the breath he was holding. "Alright. Now, cover your ears. I don't want you to be yellin' at me 'cause I screamed too loud, got it?" Chishalli nodded again and did as she was told. Trunks took a deep breath and let it out in a single scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

00000000

Bulma and Vegeta were digging through the medical supplies for some pain pills. He suddenly had a migraine... _'I wonder why...'_ Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma sighed as she picked up the correct bottle and passed it to him. "All I'm saying' is you could've given more warning than just-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma and Vegeta looked to one another and he threw the bottle down taking off down the hall. Bulma was right behind him. Kakkarot and Chichi opened the door and stuck the heads out, but pulled them back in to avoid getting their heads knocked off their shoulders as Bulma and Vegeta raced by. Vegeta got to the door first and flung it open. "What the-"

"DADDY!" He couldn't even ask one simple thing without being tackled to the floor. Chishalli sat up on his chest and smiled brightly. "Daddy! Where are we going?" Vegeta groaned and sat up. He picked himself and his daughter up and sat on the bed beside Trunks. Bulma came up and sat beside the smiling boy. He looked thoroughly pleased that his plan worked. Bulma thumped him and frowned as he thumped his mother back. She went to thump him again when Vegeta put his hand in between the two.

"Are you two quite finished?" At their silent nods, he continued on to answer his daughter's question. "Chishalli, we're leaving Vegetasei. Indefinitely. We have to leave behind our old life so that your mother won't find us. And when the war against Frieza starts, I don't want you children to be there." Bulma scoffed. "What about me?" He glared at her.

"You can go take a flying leap out the door into a meteor shower for all I care! Damn woman... Trying to tell me how to fly a spaceship..." Bulma glared right back.

"Oh yeah? Well, Mr. Smart ass, you can just go-" Trunks smacked a hand over her lips and Chishalli clamped her hand over Vegeta's mouth. Chishalli smirked. "Are you two quite finished?" Bulma and Vegeta, both still glaring, nodded. Slowly, the children let their mouths go. Bulma turned her nose up with a little humph, as did Vegeta. Trunks fell over on the bed laughing as Chishalli smirked. She was trying to be mature and not laugh at something so small and childish. Bulma turned around, grinning evilly and began to tickle the already laughing boy. "What's so funny, huh? Huh?" Soon both mother and son were laughing while Chishalli watched with pure want.

She wanted to be like that with her mother... Maybe... Being with her mom wouldn't be bad... Of course she'd miss her father with all her life but... Maybe, they could have joint custody..? She learned all about this stuff in her advanced lessons. Her father was always about being fatherly. He wasn't very motherly. He was more like a full time babysitter. Chishalli knew that her father loved her, but sometimes it was hard to tell. However, with every mother and child that she'd seen, and she'd seen a lot, it was always easy to tell that the mother loved the child. No matter what it did, the mother always loved it. Boy or girl, a mother's love is unconditional.

Chishalli wanted that. She wanted the unconditional love. The feeling that someone was always in your corner, wrong or right. Chishalli watched as Bulma sat Trunks up and gave him a hug and kiss. "I love you, sweetheart." She cooed. Chishalli frowned. She couldn't remember, not once in her entire life, her father telling her that he loved her. It was always _implied._ He never just came out and said it. That thought hurt Chishalli... What if he really didn't love her..? What if... He was only doing all this just to say that he had her and the mother didn't? Her eyes started to tear up...

Chishalli gently floated out of her father's embrace and went walking for the door. Vegeta looked at her confused. "Princess, where are you going?" Bulma and Trunks looked up. Chishalli turned back blinked back her tears and turned around, a small smile on her face. "To train. I won't be long. I just want a little work out before I go back to bed..." She didn't give time for anyone to respond, she simply slipped out the door and ran into the training facility. It was in the same place on every ship so she knew exactly where it was. Chishalli pressed the lock button and stood at the door for a second. Then, she cried...

She turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor, tears and all. She moved over beside the door in case someone were to charge in. Chishalli cried for the loss of her father's love. She cried for the loss of her planet. She cried for all the things she should have in the past but never did... For the first time in over a year, the six year old Princess of Vegetasei cried.

0000000

Vegeta walked out of the bedroom a few moments after Chishalli did and looked through the glass window on the door to see what was going on. Instead of seeing her doing stretches, he saw her curled into a little ball beside the door. He watched in confusion for a moment but he understood exactly what she was doing when he saw her wipe at her face. He frowned sadly. What made his little princess cry this time..?

He sat on the floor outside the door and placed his head in his hands. '_Man, this parenting thing gets harder and harder as the days go on. What am I supposed to do? Isn't there some kind of manual for this thing? Maybe... Maybe... I don't know anymore... I don't think I was cut out for all this parenting... It's just... Too much. I'm leaving home for her, taking her somewhere else... She has no mother-... Maybe that's it. She wants a mother. But, I can't speed up the bonding process... It goes on it's own...'_ Vegeta sighed. He was so frustrated! Why was life so hard? Vegeta sighed once more. _'I guess... She was better off with her mother... Maybe Leona should have taken her... Then, my princess wouldn't be in tears and life wouldn't be so screwed up right now. What if Chishalli would've been happier like that...?'_ Vegeta started to think about what could've happened, what should've happened.

Things like what if Leona hadn't cheated? What if they could go back and change him throwing her out? If he had given the baby up. If he had asked her to be his mate before then... All sorts of different and wonderful ideas popped into his head. The feelings were so strong, the pain of all that happened before. He sat, head still in his hands and let a lone tear escape. Then followed another. Vegeta sat, crying, no sounds were made, just tears rolling down his cheeks.

As he sat there, the door inched open. Chishalli saw her father sitting there and was immediately concerned. She had never actually seen her father cry. As far as she knew, no one had. She frowned sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Vegeta stiffened, the tears still flowing. How could he let himself be so weak? How could he let someone catch him at a time like this. He heard Chishalli sniffle and felt her hug him tighter. He placed his hands one the arms wrapped around his throat and gave them a comforting squeeze. Chishalli laid her forehead on the back of his head and sighed.

"Daddy, how did we get to be so... Torn up?" Vegeta shook his head, not knowing how his voice would work. Chishalli stepped around him and sat in his lap laying her head against his chest. "Was it all mother's fault? Why did she mess everything up? Did she just have nothing better to do that day? Did she not think of how her actions would effect me? Us? Everyone?" Chishalli was angry now. She had gotten all her tears out, now she could be mad. Vegeta sighed.

"I don't know princess..." He rasped out. Chishalli snuggled herself into her father's chest. "Daddy, I was happy when it was just you and me. But, now we have that woman and her son. As long as they follow my rules, I may be ok. The woman needs to follow the way we have been going and then maybe we'll be ok... Do you think she'll follow our rules daddy?" Vegeta smirked, his tears long gone.

"Princess, remember. They were _my_ rules. Everyone follows my rules. I guarantee you, she'll follow them-" Vegeta was cut off by a laugh.

"Oh I will, will I? And what, my Prince, makes you so sure of this fact? I might be a total rule breaker..." She smirked mischievously as she sat beside the pair. "Trunks fell asleep and I was wondering where a certain princess had ran off to." She poked Chishalli's nose on the word princess. Chishalli, even though she found it childish, couldn't help but let a small smile pass over her features. Vegeta watched her, amazed. If anyone else had talked to her like that, let alone _touched_ her, she would have bitten them without a second thought. But this woman, an Earthling, a mother, a very argumentative princess, was sitting here making her giggle with such childish things.

Maybe, just maybe, Chishalli had accepted the woman. Maybe she had decided to allow herself to be a child for once. It was possible. Chishalli giggled again and yawned sleepily. Bulma smiled and stood, stretching her arm downwards. "C'mon sweetie. I'll put you to bed tonight." She smiled brightly. Inside she was hoping with all her heart that the princess would accept her hand, her gesture of friendship. Chishalli stared at the hand for a moment, looked up at her father, then turned back to the hand. After the silence had stretched out long enough, Chishalli slowly set her hand in Bulma's.

Bulma heaved a silent sigh of relief as Vegeta simply stared. Chishalli pushed herself up and turned around to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Nighty night daddy. I... I love you..." She stared at him, pure want in her eyes. She craved those words. Would tonight be the night he said it...? Vegeta waited a beat then smiled softly.

"I... I... L-love you too Princess..." Chishalli smiled brightly and threw her arms around her father once more. He said it. He said what she had always wanted to hear. Those three simple words had just made her day. Vegeta patted her back and kissed her temple. "Yahrn mah Princeza. Alais." He whispered into her ear in Saiyago. Bulma stared, confused as Chishalli pulled back and smiled brightly. "Alais fadre." With that, she turned and placed her hand in Bulma's. "Time for bed Blueberry..." Chishalli smirked.

Bulma smiled and raised a brow. "So I'm Blueberry now?" she asked as they started down the hall. Chishalli laughed. "Yes. You most certainly are Blueberry. And your son is Lavender." Bulma laughed as she opened the door. "You're just so creative!" She pushed the door to and Vegeta smiled a bit. Maybe, his luck was starting to change. He'd had so much hell in is life, maybe it was finally his turn to be happy. He stood, small smile still intact, and turned for his room. _'Maybe... Chishalli can have the family she's always wanted... Maybe...'_

Little did poor Vegeta know, his luck wasn't getting any better... If anything, it was getting worse...

0000000

Chishalli blinked sleepily under the blankets. She was laying right next to Trunks with Bulma sitting beside her. "Ok honey... That's it. Time for bed." Chishalli nodded and rolled over. Bulma stood and walked for the door but stopped suddenly. "Chishalli?" She asked quietly. "Hmm..?" came the soft reply. "What did you and your daddy say to one another? You know. When I couldn't understand the language?" It was quiet a moment before Chishalli spoke once more.

"He said I was his princess. Always." Chishalli smiled sleepily, "That's all." Bulma smiled to herself. '_He's not the monster everyone says he is... He's just a big ol' teddy bear...'_ She opened her mouth to thank Chishalli but stopped when she heard a tiny snore. She giggled and walked out the door towards her now shared room. _'Wow. That's gonna take some getting used to.' _

As Bulma walked in, she noticed the bathroom door was open a crack, but there was no sound. _'I guess he's training...'_ Bulma shrugged and walked over to the bags, she pulled out long T-shirt and a pair of panties and walked over to her side of the bed. Bulma gently slipped out of her shoes and dress. Before taking off her underclothes, she paused and listened once more. Nope. She was definitely alone.

She unclasped her bra and tossed it on the bed and slid out of her panties. Hurriedly, she pulled on the other pair. She didn't want to chance him coming in at any moment. Before she could pick up her night shirt though, Vegeta walked out of the bathroom in a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms with no shirt. Bulma's eyes widened, as did Vegeta's. After a moment of just staring, Vegeta finally unfroze, He quickly turned and covered his eyes as Bulma hurried to get on her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why were you hiding in the bathroom? Trying to sneak a peak?" Vegeta frowned as his eyes narrowed. "As if! I was changing clothes! You should have said something you baka! I was in here first!" They sounded like four year olds arguing! Bulma growled. "You were not! I checked the bathroom," She lied, "you must have been hiding!"

Vegeta turned around and pointed a finger at her. "YOU LIAR! I was in there the whole time! Just standing there! I would have noticed if someone was looking through the door!" Bulma frowned. Looks like she lost this round.

"Whatever! Stupid perv..." She grumbled as she slid into bed. Vegeta growled and slid in on his side. They turned facing away from one another and Bulma reached up to turn out the lights. They laid there for a moment in silence before a though crossed Vegeta's mind. He smirked.

"Woman... Do you work out?" Bulma opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. She was thoroughly confused. "Yeah... Why?" Vegeta shrugged. "No reason..." Bulma glared at the back of his head. He was up to something... "Vegeta..." She spoke slowly, "Why would you need to know that?" Vegeta turned onto his back.

"I was just wondering if you worked for the body you've got or if the gods gave it to you as a bonus." Bulma's jaw dropped. So he was checking her out! She pulled the pillow out from behind her head.

"YOU PERV!" Vegeta laughed as she hit him in the chest with the pillow. He simply took the pillow away from her and threw across the room before placing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go to sleep woman. I'm exhausted." Bulma huffed. Two could play that game. She'd just use him as a pillow! _'That dumb ass thinks he's won. HA! I'll show him!' _Bulma smirked and scooted closer. She laid her head on his chest and threw an arm over his stomach. He was so warm!

Vegeta's eyes flung open. "Woman! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He felt Bulma smirk.

"Trying to sleep, what does it look like? You threw my pillow across the room and I am NOT getting up to get it." She snuggled into his chest and yawned. Vegeta stayed perfectly still until he felt her breathing steady out and knew for sure that she was asleep. This was the way he and Leona had slept many a night... No... He had to stop thinking of her... He stared down at the mess of blue hair splayed out on his chest and smirked. She, the boy and Chishalli were his future now. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his arm out from under his head and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer in the process.

Bulma simply snuggled in and resumed sleeping. Soon after, Vegeta found himself falling into the black void of sleep. Little did they know, all this peace would be shattered by the time morning came around...

*Wooo! I finally finished it! I worked forever! And I am sooooo sorry I took so long guys. I hit a brick wall earlier in the story. Now that I know which direction I'm going, I can get over these walls a lot better. Just press that little review button and tell me that you loved it :D Can't wait to hear feedback!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I worked so hard on this for you guys! You're going to hate me after this chapter though }:D Read and Review!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 6:_ _Hell Is A Place Called Planet Twelve._

Chishalli shivered once again. She was standing in the corner of the frozen room. It was all ice... There were even icicles hanging from the ceiling! Chishalli turned to look at the walls of her prison and shivered.

Chishalli sat down in the cold corner and exhaled, her breath making a white puff of air. She would freeze to death before they tortured her! _If_ they tortured her... This could just be their plan, to let her sit and freeze to death. She shook her head. No, if they wanted her dead they'd kill her by hand. Whom are we talking about? Chishalli had no clue. She only knew that there was more than one of them. They had taken her in the wee hours of the morning and left her father, wounded, on the ground. Chishalli had gone quietly, not wanting to make a scene.

When she was on the ship, she passed many soldiers and a few slaves. There was one woman in particular that caught her eye. The woman had stared at Chishalli from the time she got in until the time she went out the other way. She was wearing a bright red, very long, silk dress. She was dressed the fanciest of all the other women so she was definitely someone important, Chishalli just didn't know who.

Chishalli jumped as the door was slid open. In walked that very woman from before. She was wearing red heels and carried with her a blanket. She walked over, saying nothing, and unfolded the blanket. She laid it over Chishalli's body and wrapped it all the way around her. She stepped back and inspected Chishalli. The woman made sure she looked healthy and sane, unlike her father. Finally completing her inspection, she kneeled beside Chishalli and wrapped her arms around the young girl.

Slowly, Chishalli began to hug back. However, when she felt the woman crying, she became concerned. Did she do something wrong? Chishalli pulled away and looked into the woman's face. "Who are you? What am I doing here? And why are you crying?" The woman smiled softly and placed a hand on the young princess' cheek.

"The answer to all those questions have but one answer. I am your mother, and I want you. You're mine now..." Leona slowly stood and turned for the door. "Don't worry. As soon as we've killed your father, you can come out of the room. We'll be so happy together Chi. You just wait." With her piece said, she pressed a button on the outside of the door and it latched shut. Chishalli sat, simply stunned. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Mother...?"

00000000000

_'7:00 am on the dot, there was a huge crash. Sirens started wailing and the ship started shaking. Vegeta was up in an instant. He dove out of a now awake Bulma's arms and ran for the control panel. He looked out the window on the way there and say another ship... It was Freiza's... He pressed in a code for the lock down of the ship and ran to the escape hatch. Damn. There was only two pods. He could fit the woman and children in on and the two guards in the other. He would stay behind and fight._

_The ship jerked violently and Kakkarot was by the prince's side, fully dressed and ready to fight. "What do you want me to do Vegeta?"_

_Vegeta watched as things resembling claws shot out and grabbed the ship. They were being pulled in. "Kakkarot, put the kids and the woman in one pod. You and the harpy are coming with me. I have to put on my armor." He turned around and looked right into his bodyguards eyes. "Don't let them get Chishalli." Kakkarot gave a brisk nod before running off to fetch the woman and kids. _

_Vegeta ducked his head as things were shot into the ship. The canisters exploded and a pink gas was exhausted into the air. Vegeta covered his mouth and nose and ran for his room. Bulma sat in the middle of the bed, fully clothed, Trunks wrapped in her arms. Chishalli stood at the mirror, adjusting her body armor. "Chishalli!" Vegeta growled. "This is not some practice mission, this is real life. You're not going out there. You're putting your little ass in a pod!" _

_Chishalli turned to face him, fire burning in her eyes. "I can fight as well as anyone else! Just let me try, Father!" Vegeta ignored her completely and rushed into his armor. Kakkarot came bursting forth, grabbed the elder Princess and her son like they were a sack of potatoes, and ran out the door. Chishalli, followed, not knowing what he was doing. Once she saw him putting the two in a pod, she turned and fled for the nearest hiding spot. _

_She hid under the control panel and waited until the pod was about to be launched. Kakkarot ran through the ship, searching every room looking for Chishalli. When he came to the very end room, Vegeta rushed out, fully prepared._

"_Are they launched yet?" Kakkarot bit his lip._

"_No." _

"_**No?** What do you mean **no? **I give you one simple order and you can't even do that!" Vegeta rushed over and pressed the release button on the pod. The door sealed shut and detached itself from the main ship as Bulma frantically tried to open it. _

"_Chishalli's not on! Chishalli's not on!" She mouthed but Vegeta couldn't read lips, he simply frowned and turned away as the escaped pod rocketed away. He heard a small thump and looked over to see Chishalli crawling out from under the panels. _

"_**CHISHALLI!"** He shouted. The girl winced but before she could defend her motives, the door was crashed open. In came a barrage of soldiers. They all had weapons of some sort and they went straight for the prince. Kakkarot and Chichi, who seemed to pop out of nowhere, jumped in front of Vegeta and managed to protect him from the first wave of troops before one called in for back up._

"_Sire!" He called to his scouter, "We need back up. Send in the Ginyu force!" As soon as Kakkarot heard those words, he shot a single ki beam at the man's heart and killed him, instantly. He fell to the floor, hand over his arm. He had been wounded without even knowing it. Chishalli moved the rest of the way out from under the board and Vegeta ran to her. Vegeta quickly inspected her and picked her up, clutching Chishalli to him. _

_Vegeta wasn't going to let them have her. He was going to get her out of there one way or another. He rushed to the pod and quickly crammed the still frozen Chishalli in it. He pressed the release button but nothing happened. 'Damn! I must have jammed the button last time I pressed it!'_

_Chichi dropped beside Kakkarot to inspect his wound and frowned. It was a deep gash. The thing would probably require stitches unless they got to a healing tank, and that was highly unlikely. _

"_You baka! Why'd you have to go and get yourself injured? It was the green skinned man wasn't it? He had that big sword. Damn. That gash is deep. Here," She ripped off part off her pajama top, as she was still in her pj's, and wrapped it around his muscular arm, "that outta hold it for a while."_

"_DAMMIT!" Vegeta's voice rang out. "This damn button won't work, I think it may be jammed!" Chichi hurried over to look at it but froze as she heard another voice call out._

"_Lookie here boys... Looks like we got a new plaything. A cute one at that." A red skinned man stood at the doorway, a few other men standing behind him. It wasn't the whole team, just Jeice and a couple other men. Chichi growled. More than anything, she hated being called a plaything. She was more than that, she was a soldier! A guardian! A bodyguard!_

_Vegeta turned, look of pure disgust on his face. "Jeice... I thought I recognized that voice. Come to get your ass kicked again?" Kakkarot stood, sore arm and all and charged at him. Kakkarot had the upper hand until it became unfair; Kenji, another of the troops, stepped in and they double teamed Kakkarot. Instantly, Chichi was by his side and was on the war path with him. However, before all was said and done, Rinyu, the tallest and bulkiest, grabbed Chichi and threw her across the room. She landed with a bug crack, signifying the breaking of her arm._

_Due to the pain, she passed out and, to her horror, Chishalli had to watch all of this. Why hadn't she just left when she had the chance? She slipped out of the seat and ran up to the button, pressing as hard as she could. Her father took no notice as he had started to battle against Jeice. When Rinyu threw Chichi, Kakkarot took him on and Kenji wasn't about to give up his fight so Kakkarot was fighting a two on one and slowly losing. _

_Vegeta was slowly gaining the upper hand with Jeice and the red skinned alien knew it. He decided he could knock him down a bit then attack, get the brat, and get gone. Those were his orders._

"_You remember that concubine of yours? The one you had the brat with? I can see why you liked her. She's a real good fuck. After she got thrown out of the palace, she became a whore for the force. And since we liked her so much, Freiza decided to try her out. And guess what laddie... She's Lord Freiza's gal now..."_

_Vegeta stopped his assault. She was with that bastard now? How... How could she? Jeice smirked and went in for the kill. He blasted Vegeta square in the chest knocking him into Chishalli. The girl banged her head on the corner of the door and put a huge bleeding gash across her forehead. Vegeta banged the back of his head on the corner and it knocked him unconscious. The last thing he saw was Kakkarot get knocked to the floor._

_Chishalli sat up on her bottom and stared at the red skinned man with wide eyes. When she felt the blood start running down the side of her face, she panicked. She started to hyperventilate. 'I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna DIE!" She wiped at the blood and winced as she touched the sensitive skin._

_Jeice smirked. "Well now, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Oh shit... The kid's bleeding... Kenji are you done with that third class guard yet?"_

_The blue skinned alien kicked Kakkarot in the gut one last time before spitting in his general direction. "Yup, yup, yup. All clear here boss. Oh! Damn! What happened to the princess? Freiza and Leona are gonna flip out!" _

_Jeice glared at him. "No shit Sherlock... She's hyperventilating and crap. Where's the medical kit?"_

_The search was on. Kenji, Jeice and Rinyu rushed around looking for the emergency kit. "Found it!" Rinyu called out. Her dashed back into the control room with the little white box. Jeice took it from him and started with the wipies. Chishalli was close to blacking out from loss of oxygen. She started to breath a bit deeper when she felt a cooling sensation going over her forehead. Jeice decided he would speak to her, in hopes that maybe she wouldn't freak out too bad. He couldn't tell her the truth about what was going on, so he would lie his ass off..._

"_Look, Love, we're just going to help you. We're taking you away from this monster... Just breathe, Love. Trust me, it'll be better where we're taking you... Breathe..." _

_Chishalli's breathing slowly returned to normal as Jeice placed the bandage across her forehead. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "You mean it? A place with no more fighting...? You're just a liar! There's no place like that!" _

_Kenji drew his hand back to slap her but Jeice grabbed his arm. He crouched down to be eye level with her. "Darling, I can promise you a place where you'll be with your mother and you won't have to see another fight if you don't want to." Chishalli's eyes widened a fraction._

"_R-really...?" She asked._

_Jeice nodded. At least that part was true. "Now, let's go Love." He reached out and picked her up, cradling her to his armor clad chest. She laid her chin on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder at her father and the guards that put their life at risk for her and her father. Was she betraying them by simply leaving with no fight? No... This is what her father would have her do. He would have her be a brave big girl... Right?_

_Chishalli couldn't make up her mind but by the time she figured out she should have fought back, they had her in the cage. That was it... That was how they defeated the Saiyan Prince and captured his daughter..._

Vegeta sat in the frozen cage, his mind going over everything that had happened again and again... He should've fought harder. He should've been able to defeat them. He was the legendary! The legendary super Saiyan! All he needed was to find that strength and push it to the surface... _'Bullshit.'_ He told himself. _'If I was the legendary, they never would've gotten Chishalli... I'm nothing... They've taken all of me...'_

In the corner Kakkarot sat, staring across the hall at the woman sprawled on the cold floor. If she didn't wake up and get some blood flowing through her body soon, she would freeze to death. He watched, eyes brimming with tears... She couldn't die... Not her... He had already decided that when all this was over they were going to be mates. She had even agreed! He thought back to the conversation the night before...

_' "Why are you staring at me? I need to change, turn around." Chichi ordered. Kakkarot smirked. He walked over to the door and turned the lock. Chichi's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening... She was locked in the room with the hottest guard she had ever seen and she was on call. She didn't have time for all of this, what if Bulma should need her? What if... If... Gahhh!_

_All rational thoughts left her as she felt him come up behind her. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck and exposed shoulder. He placed his hands on her stomach. Keeping one still, he traced circles on her stomach with the other. She moaned and tilted her head to the side allowing him more access. _

_'Why am I acting like this? I've never been this loose before... No. This has to stop. What if there's an emergency?' Somehow, Chichi found the strength to pull away from him. He smirked and stepped forward; she stepped backwards. They continued in this pattern until she was up against the wall and he was pressed up on her. She bit her lip and turned away._

_Kakkarot stopped suddenly. 'Maybe... She doesn't want this... I'm not going to force her. I want her to come to me, not force her to do anything she wouldn't want.' He used all his self-control and pulled away. He turned and walked over to the door, unlocked it and turned back to face the opposite wall. _

"_You can change now." Chichi opened her eyes and stared at him confused. _

"_Wha... What..?" He walked over at sat on the bed, turning to look at her. "I don't force women to do anything with me. You obviously didn't want me to continue, so I stopped." Chichi's eyes widened. _

_He wouldn't force her? That was it. She had fallen for him completely. He was one of the few good men that wouldn't force himself on a woman. She took a deep breath and went over to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his and smiled up at him._

"_I-it's not that I don't want to... Kami knows I do..." She mumbled that last bit in hopes that he didn't hear it. However, luck was not on her side as she saw him smirk. "I-it's just... What if there's an emergency? We have to be prepared for things and on guard at all times. If something happened to either Princess Bulma or Prince Trunks on my watch... I don't know what I'd do..." _

_Kakkarot nodded in understanding. He felt that way about Chishalli and Vegeta. Chichi was looking down at her feet. Kakkarot smiled softly. She was it... She had to be it. This was his mate..._

_He used his free hand to tilt her head upwards and place the lightest of kisses on her lips. "I understand. But promise me one thing..." _

"_What..?" She asked breathlessly. He placed another light kiss on her lips._

"_Promise me you'll be my mate. When all of this gets settled, promise me you'll be mine..." He captured her lips once more, allowing this kiss to linger a moment more._

_Chichi's previously closed eyes slid open to half-mast. "Yes... I promise... When the Prince and Princess are safe, I'll be yours." That was all Kakkarot needed. He captured her lips in the fieriest, most passionate kiss. It left both their heads spinning. Reluctantly, he pulled away. He didn't want to get too deep in and not be able to stop. He laid down in the bed, putting a pillow over his face._

"_Change fast! I'm pulling this pillow off when I hit one-hundred. One, two, three..." Chichi hurriedly stood and got dressed for bed._

Kakkarot smirked at the memory. She promised, now she had to make good on it. A lone tear escaped as he watched her unmoving body. Maybe... It was too late... Maybe, she had already frozen to death... No! He wouldn't think like that! He had to stay positive for his mate!

_'Chichi... Whatever you do... Don't die... We've got so much ahead, just don't... Don't die..." _Another teardrop escaped as he watched her. This was so nerve wracking...

000000000

_'Cold. It's so cold.'_ The first words her body registered. She groaned as she slowly lifted her body off the ice. _'This planet has to be all ice... I swear...' _She slowly sat up on the frozen ground and looked around. There! The cell across from her, it was him. _'Oh thank Kami! He's alive!_'

"Kakkarot!" She called through the bars. His head snapped in her direction and a smile broke out across his face.

"Chichi! You're alive!"

Chichi felt a smile spread across her face as she shivered. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill m-me..."

She may not have died from that hit but she would definitely freeze to death if someone didn't get her out of here. Suddenly, there was a loud clank, like a door opening. She moved to the bars and looked down the hall. There were two big bulky guards walking with a woman in between the them. It look like... "Bulma?" Chichi's voice rang out.

Vegeta's head snapped up and he was by the bars in an instant. "Woman! What are you doing here?" She looked up with red rimmed eyes, she had obviously been crying, and she smiled sadly. The guard stopped beside Vegeta's cell.

"We tried to get away... I tried so hard... They caught us not twenty minutes later... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She broke down again. The guard glared at her and shoved her into the cage.

"Quit with the crying already!" Vegeta growled at the guard. Kami how he wished he could form a ki ball in here. This place was obviously protected. The second guard unlocked Chichi's cell and grabbed Bulma's arm. He simply shoved her in there and closed the door again. Chichi was pissed.

"YOU BASTARD! How can you treat royalty like that? What, were you raised by your father to be as big a bastard as him? Have some respect for someone other than yourself you son-of-a-" The guard cut her off by slamming her head into the wall. Bulma squealed and Kakkarot dove at the bars.

"CHICHI!"

But she just lay on the ground... Still as stone... Cold as ice...

TBC

*AHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Am I mean or what? }:} Reviews are what keeps megoing guys. Review and let me know how much you hate me for making you all wait so long. That, or you can tell me how evil I am for leaving it where I did }:D


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry it took so long! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **GCL does not own DBZ or any of it's characters no mater how badly I wish I owned Vegeta. :P

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 7:__ The Hell Continues_

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER INJURED? Jeice Mayosh... You were the one in charge of getting her here, I blame you for her injuries! Freiza, darling, you have to punish him! She has a huge gash across her forehead because of his stupidity..."

Leona had her best pouty face on while she was on her knees at the feet of her new master. Freiza cupped a hand under her chin and stared into her eyes. They were full of tears that were threatening to pour over. He frowned.

"Jeice... You're sentenced to forty-eight hours in the Freezer. Guards, take him away." Freiza sat back and waved his hand dismissively. All this boo-hoo-ing and whining was getting on his nerves. The only thing that made this day worth while was that he had the monkey prince and his daughter in his clutches. This was going to be amazing! Now, he would have his destroyers. His conquerors... They would bring so many planets into his clutches...

"Leona. Go to the cells and see how our prisoners are doing. Make sure they're all suffering... Then, I want you to bring me all four of them. It's time for the execution. The female guard will die first... Go now!" Leona bit her lip, but went to carry out her orders.

000000000

"CHICHI! Wake up! C'mon, wake up! Open your eyes!" Kakkarot pleaded. He was near tears as he stretched his hand out through the bars.

"Chichi, p-please... Wake up!" He couldn't fight it anymore. He dropped his arm and the tears started pouring. His mate's life was over with before it even began.

Bulma was already a mess of tears. She had Chichi's head in her lap and was stroking her former guard's bloody hair. The spot had clotted so it wasn't pouring blood anymore. Bulma had ripped a piece of her dress off an had it pressed tightly to her head. Vegeta watched with wide eyes as his guard started crying. _'What the hell?'_

"Chichi... Please! Open your eyes! Your mate's here... Just come back to me... Please..." He continued to call through the bars, oblivious to Vegeta's gawking. This was his mate-to-be! She promised him she would be his and by dammit he was going to make sure she kept that promise!

Bulma's eyes widened as she heard the bit about her mate being there and she couldn't help but cry harder. Her best friend/bodyguard had finally found the one for her and here she was, knocking on death's door. She placed two fingers to her neck and heaved a sigh of relief. She was still breathing. Just barely, but breathing nonetheless.

"S-she's b-breathing!" She called out to no one in particular. Kakkarot also heaved a huge sigh of relief. He tilted his head back against the cold walls and laid his hand across his forehead. Never in his life had he been so concerned for someone...

Vegeta stared at the Princess as she mumbled to herself and the guard. He wanted to take away her hurt and her pain, make everything alright, but he couldn't. He couldn't do a damn thing...

00000000

Pain.

Searing pain.

Those were the words Chichi registered as she lay in Bulma's lap. She was heading closer and closer to a bright white light. She was dressed in a white, flowing gown with a pair of cream colored slippers on. As she traveled closer to the light, she whispered to herself. _'I'm going to die... I am... I'm going to bleed out on this icy floor and DIE! Hell, I'm dying right now... I'll never have children... I'll never be able to marry Kakkarot- Kakkarot! I can hear his voice.'_ Slowly, she started to back away from the light as the voices got louder. It wasn't light anymore, it was dark. Pitch black.

Suddenly, the pain hit again. Like needles digging into her head. She groaned in pain and heard Bulma gasp. No one spoke anymore as Chichi groaned again.

"It hurts." She managed to croak out.

Kakkarot was at the bars in an instant. "Chichi! C'mon, wake up! I know it hurts but you just have to muggle through! You can do it! Come back to me!"

Chichi groaned again. "It hurts too much... Let me lay here and DIE!" Slowly, she pulled her hand to her forehead. Bulma tried to dry up her tears but they just kept coming. She was happy, yet sad... Happy that the guard was awake, but sad because Chichi wished she wasn't.

"Chichi, don't say things l-like that... I'm glad your alive. I d-don't know what I'd do if you weren't!" She broke down again, her tears streaming down her face and dripping onto Chichi's wound. Chichi gently opened her eyes.

"B, stop your whining. I'm alive aren't I? I chose to live... For you, your highness, and my mate." Her eyes locked with his as she said the last part. A slow smile spread across Kakkarot's face.

"My mate..." He purred. Chichi let a small smile pass over her features. She was in excruciating pain, but he made her feel much better. Bulma couldn't help but smile at the two. Chichi had finally found her match.

She looked at Vegeta and smiled. He simply smirked back, but Bulma felt more. She felt the pure, untainted love for her in that one simple gesture. With that smirk, she finally understood how much he cared. They must be close to the end of bonding. Bulma wiped away the remaining tears and gently peeled the cloth away from Chichi's wounds. The princess almost turned green at the sight of the wound she quickly replaced the bloody fabric and turned her face away causing Vegeta to laugh.

"What's wrong, Woman? Can't stand the sight of blood?" Bulma, taking a few deep breaths, shook her head.

"Never could, never will." Vegeta frowned. She would _definitely_ not do good in battle. He would have to leave her at the palace when things got bad.

Kakkarot was still smiling like a buffoon at the female guard. _'Ain't love grand?'_ Kakkarot leaned against the wall and started making plans for the up coming mating ceremony. He was so busy planning, he didn't hear the gate open, but he did hear Vegeta growl. He broke out of his revere and turned to see who had come in. His eyes widened in shock.

"Leona?"

00000000

Vegeta dove at the bars, causing Leona to squeak and jump back. "Where's Chishalli?" Leona frowned.

"I'm doing well, Vegeta. Thanks for asking. Oh nooo... No big changes... What's new with you, you ass?" Vegeta glared harder. Was she seriously being sarcastic at a time like this?

"Dammit Leona! I don't care! All I care about is Chishalli! Where is she?" Leona frowned sadly. She knew he would be worried... But, this was what was best for Chishalli. She didn't need that murdering maniac as a father. Once Lord Freiza saw how brilliant of a fighter Chishalli was, he would love her and they would be mated. Chishalli would be the Princess of the universe!

"Vegeta, all you need to know is she's safe. That's more than I can say for you now, though. I was sent to bring you four to the executioner. It'll be fast and easy. All four of you are to be killed before the eyes of Lord Freiza and..." Her voice was quiet as she mumbled the last bit, "Chishalli..."

Vegeta picked up on the last bit and his eyes widened. He was going to be killed before his own daughter? He grabbed the bars and tried to rip the apart to get to the woman. "No! Chishalli will NOT be a part of the execution at age six! She's too young! Dammit she will not come about like some scared little child who had to see their first execution at a young age!"

Leona played with her hair, not scared at all of Vegeta's rage. "Vegeta, I know all this. But, I'll have you know I saw my first execution at age nine and look at me! I turned out fine!" Bulma scoffed behind Leona.

The female simply narrowed her eyes and went back to reasoning with Vegeta. "Like. I. Was. SAYING! Princess Chishalli Rai Grace will be fine. Besides, it's not going to be a blood bath. We're simply going to drain you ki's with the energy bands so you're power levels will be down to zero, and then we'll have either Lord Freiza or the captain of our army fire a small beam of ki into your heart, thereby exploding your heart and killing you." She finished with a smile as if it was nothing at all.

Bulma and Chichi's mouths were wide open by the end of her little speech. Kakkarot's eyes were wide as saucers and Vegeta simply stared. His ex had changed so much... It had only been six years and here she was, talking about an execution like it was nothing. She used to try to talk him out of executing people all the time! Where was that woman? Where was the woman he fell in love with? The woman who _taught _him how to love. She must have died when she lost Chishalli.

Kakkarot looked over to the other cell and managed to make eye contact with Chichi. She was completely freaked out... She looked like she was about to cry... Leona, unintentionally, stepped backwards blocking his view of his mate-to-be. She spoke once again to Vegeta.

"And we've already got the order in which you all will die. First up, the female guard." She pointed behind her, "Next will be your _former_ guard, Kakkarot. Then, we'll have your ever-so-special mate-to-be, Princess Blue Hair over here," She spoke with extreme sarcasm, "and finally, you, Your Highness."

Vegeta looked over and saw the fear in Bulma's eyes. She looked ready to cry again. He wouldn't let that happen... He would find a way out of all this... One way or another, he would get Bulma out of all this.

"Wait!" Bulma suddenly shouted, "Where's Trunks? He was with me when you brought us in, where is he now?" Leona looked confused for a moment before realization hit.

"You mean the purple haired boy? Oh! He's going to be trained with Chishalli as an elite. He'll be by her side at all times as a fierce killing machine! Anyone who looks at Chishalli wrong will have to face him. I believe, with the proper training of course, he could be the best we've got!" A smile spread across her face at the idea of Chishalli having her own murdering machine. She didn't want her daughter raised by a killing machine, but she didn't mind her being guarded by one. How did that work?

Bulma's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. They were going to turn her sweet, innocent little seven year old boy into a lean, mean killing machine! This time, she really did break down. She cried big ol' crocodile tears. Chichi was very pissed off.

"You bitch! How could you? Turning innocent little children into fierce killers! Don't you think about what it'll do to their mentality? It breaks them down! I should know! I've been trained for being a guard since I was a little girl and it _killed_ me inside and- GAH!" She was cut off by a severe throbbing in her head. Leona glared at the pitiful woman laying in her jail cell.

"Humph... Serves you right you no good wench." She smirked evilly and walked over to the wall where the keys were located. She and her black stiletto heels made a clicking noise the whole way there and back before making a big deal of unlocking the women's cage. Bulma had just started wiping her tears and Chichi was trying to sit forward out of Bulma's lap. Barely succeeding, she groaned in pain as the world started to spin.

Kakkarot was at the bars in an instant. "Cheech, you alright? Are you sure you should be standing?" She was pulling herself to her feet.

"I'm fine Kakkarot." Chichi groaned. She balanced herself against the wall as Bulma hurriedly stood. Bulma was just as tall as Leona, she noted. Leona stood nearly nose to nose with Bulma and glared, hard.

"So. You're my replacement? Hardly anything good to say about you... Veggie always loved the "exotic" women. Like mua. I was a child when my mother was brought to this planet to be King Vegeta's concubine. We came from the planet Zargantua. Hence, the golden tint to my skin and the green-ish coloring in my hair. So what? You came from Earth and have blue hair. Big deal. You're just the replacement of a much better woman. One who got closer to the crown than you ever will you-" She was cut off by a hard slap across her face.

Chichi looked from the woman holding her cheek to the woman who was glaring harder than before. Bulma had slapped her as hard as she could, leaving a giant red print across her face. Vegeta stared a moment more before falling over in his cell, laughing so hard it made his ribs hurt. Leona turned to face him, glaring harder than before, if that was humanly possible. She, not noticing, dropped the keys as she stalked over to the males' cage.

She stopped right in front of Vegeta and formed a small ki ball. She threw it at the still laughing man and stepped back as he sprung forward. Vegeta started cussing a blue streak and was trying his damned-est to get through the bars at Leona. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Just because you got your sorry ass slapped, it doesn't give you the right to attack me, BITCH!" He was heating up... He was definitely enjoying the fighting... He always loved a good verbal spar with Leona. They usually ended up in bed with some of the best sex ever. If only he was out of the cage... It might end out like that here and now!

_'No! Bad Vegeta! You're already half-way mated to the Princess. You need to come up with a plan to get her and the kids out of here! Ok... First thing's first. Get the keys and-' _Vegeta chanced a glance over at Bulma. She was on the ground, quietly fiddling with the keys. Good. She was going to get the small key for the ki restraints. Bulma slipped the key off the ring and into her pocket before replacing the keys where she found them. She looked up and made eye contact with Vegeta. She gave a brisk nod of her head. Vegeta almost smirk at how brilliant this woman was. He stood so he was as tall as Leona and glared. "Woman, hurry up and get us out of here."

Leona smirked and reached into her pocket, pulling out four pairs of what looked like hand cuffs. Vegeta knew they were ki restraints. She reached through the bars and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. She bent down and did the same to the still sitting Kakkarot. With them cuffed, she turned around and picked up the keys and grabbed the bluenette's wrists. She slapped the cuffs on with enough force to make Bulma cry out and Vegeta growl. Leona simply smirked. "Oops. My bad..." Chichi, who was barely standing, was last. Leona was a bit more careful about putting the cuffs on her since she was already injured and, well, Chichi hadn't done a thing to her. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a long chain. It had a few little clips on it where the cuffs would go.

Leona waled over and unlocked the guys' cage and stood there, hands on her hips, waiting for them to get out. "Alright, lets move it! Pick up the pace! I want you guys lined up in the order you're dying. So, Sicko, you go first. Then my favorite guard, Kakkarot," She spared a small smile to the male guard. After all, he was the reason Chishalli was alive, " next is Ms. Exotic. And bringing up the rear, Mr. High and Mighty himself, Vegeta! Very nice commentary if I do say so myself." Leona smiled as the four finished lining up. She walked by and clipped the chain to the cuffs, leaving enough for her to hold onto and lead them by.

Leona got the the front of the lone and pulled on the line as she started to walk away. The four in chains followed. Bulma slowly slid a hand down to her pocket but was despaired when her hand wouldn't reach into the pocket without pulling the chain down. She turned to look over her shoulder at Vegeta. He was staring at the floor, but turned his face upwards once he felt eyes on him. Bulma motioned him forward. He quickened his pace so he was right beside Bulma.

"What?" He whispered.

Bulma pointed down to her pocket and leaned against Vegeta so she could whisper in is ear. "I've got the keys in there. I need you to reach in and get them." Vegeta nodded and slowly slipped his hand into her pocket. He made a big deal about running his hand down her thigh and into her pocket. Bulma bit her lip and turned away, lest she try to moan unknowingly. Vegeta pulled the keys out and started working on his cuffs.

After hearing the tiny click, he slid them off his wrists. Saying nothing, he then started on Bulma's. After hearing the silent click, he smirked. Now, they were free. He tapped his guard on the shoulder and passed on the keys before walking up behind Leona. He simply straightened out his hand and hit the base of her neck, knocking her unconscious. He reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Now, to find a place to hide her. Kakkarot finished up Chichi's handcuffs and picked her up bridal style. She was not well enough to be walking.

Vegeta slapped a pair of handcuffs on Leona and wrapped her up in the chain. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Bulma ran down the hall and around a corner before turning back and whispering harshly, "There's a broom closet! Hurry, we can put her in here!" Vegeta was there in an instant. He tossed her into the room, in the corner, and quietly closed the door.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to one another, smirk and small smile attached. Bulma dove at Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She mumbled. Vegeta placed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled back.

"Later. For now, we need to find the kids."

"Right!" Bulma agreed. And the four of them went creeping off down the hall to find the heir and heiress of Earth and Vegetasei.

TBC...

AHHH! So how was it? I need to know! Read and Review please! :D I know it was kinda short, but I was really in a hurry. Since school started and all that I've been WAY behind on things. Just keep me in your thoughts and help me out with encouraging words now and then! The next chapter will be out as soon as it gets done. No sooner, no later. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Oh! It's been forever! I am soooo sorry! I'm not going to make an excuse for this, but if you think one woul help, I've explained why these new chapters have taken so long in my newset chapter of Share or Die; Your Choice. If you would like me to explain it personally, just message me. :D

I am super sorry though! I didn't mean to take this long. I did put in a little extra for you guys though! I wrote it a little longer than my usual chapters.

I put some Kakkarot/Chichi in there for my Goku/Chichi fans. There's even a little bit of Trunks/Chishalli! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it did take a few months to come out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, its characters, or its story line. However, I do own Chishalli and THIS story line. Please don't copy any of my things without asking permission first! Thankies!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 8: __We're fighting! Wait, aren't we...?_

Chishalli shivered and moved closer to the purple haired boy in the corner.

"Trunks, I'm freezing. When do you think they're gonna come back for us?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"No clue. They said we were going to have to watch the execution though. Who do you think they're killing?" Chishalli thought a moment before turning to look him in the face.

"Our parents. And guards. They don't like them, so they're going to kill them." Trunks' eyes went wide.

"WHAT? They can't do that! Why would they kill my mom? She didn't do anything!"

"My mom thinks she's trying to take her place." Trunks chewed at his lower lip.

"Well... She kind of is... I guess your mom has a reason to be mad..." Chishalli nodded.

"And, I mean, she's kind of like Daddy... When someone gets in her way, she takes them down. Or, at least, that's what Daddy told me about her. She told me she wanted me... So, what does that mean?"

"It means..." An eerie voice made it's way to the kids' ears, "She wants you to live with us now, Darling." Freiza stepped forward to the bars and Chishalli's eyes widened.

"Freiza..." She murmured, "Why are you here...?" The white and purple skinned man smiled.

"My dear, this is my planet, Planet Twelve. It's an ice ball, in case you haven't noticed." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I think we've noticed..." Lord Freiza glared at the boy.

"Don't smart mouth me. You wanna start with me and we'll make your training begin after the execution. Speaking of execution, it's getting close to time... I must go take my place on the throne to watch all the Saiyans and Earthlings _**die**_. A guard will be in soon to take you to the execution. Be. Prepared. Got it?" Freiza spoke harshly. All traces of friendliness were missing from his voice.

Trunks and Chishalli glared, but nodded. Freiza smirked as he turned to leave. He slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to press the button to close the doors. Trunks turned to Chishalli and bundled deeper under the blanket. His lips were gathering a blueish tint and his cheeks had a rose stain to them. Chishalli didn't look much better. She was shivering, huddled under the blanket seeking warmth against Trunks.

"Trunks..?" Chishalli's voice came out in a small whisper, "Will we... Are we gonna survive...?" Trunks slid his hand into hers and turned to look out the bars at the only exit in there.

"I... I don't know, Chishalli... I honestly don't know..."

00000000000

"VEGETA! How hard can it be to find two children? Seriously? You're a Saiyan! Can't you do any better?" Bulma whispered harshly. Vegeta simply glared at the tiled floor ahead of him.

"Woman... This is the last time I'm going to say it..." He spun around and slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms by her sides, "I'm DOING MY BEST. I've never been on Planet Twelve before so I have absolutely no idea where anything is! Now, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bulma instantly stopped and looked at the ground in front of her.

"Sorry..." Bulma mumbled. Kakkarot pulled Chichi closer to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but we really need to find the kids and get out of here. I can feel some serious energy coming this way... I think they know we're gone..." Vegeta released Bulma and closed his eyes, allowing his senses to expand and read the ki signals. There was a small group of troops on their way to the closet Leona was shoved in and there was a very strong energy coming right for them. He was about two-hundred feet away on their left. They needed to get out of the open and hide their ki. Vegeta picked up Bulma and threw her over his shoulder, shushing her before she could argue.

"Kakkarot, we need to get out of the open. No one here can sense ki, but we need to hide from scouters. There's an energy I'm reading and 3 o'clock and five at 6 o'clock. We need to get out of here." Kakkarot looked at him confused.

"But, if they're not gonna be here until three and six, we shouldn't have to worry. It's not near that late, is it?" He questioned. Vegeta turned around to glare.

"You imbecile. If it wouldn't put us in danger I would kick your ass for being so stupid right now. Guard Woman, explain those terms to him!" And with that, Vegeta took off down the hall, looking for even a faint trace of his daughter's ki.

Kakkarot followed, muttering a simple "Oh..." When Chichi finished explaining what the times were about. Chichi smiled softly, trying to stay awake. The blood loss was really getting to her. Her arm had finally stopped searing so now all there was was a dull ache form the broken limb. The bone was almost pushing out of her skin, but she kept the arm cradled next to her chest to keep it from pushing out and rendering her useless. Kakkarot looked down at her frequently, checking that she was still alive. Vegeta made a sharp left and ran into a dead end.

"Damn. Looks like we need to go to the right." Vegeta backed up and turned down the other hall, Kakkarot following. Vegeta rushed down the hall passing all kids of closed doors but skidded to a stop near the end of the hallway. There was a door that looked like the one leading to the cages where they had been held. But, this one was on the other side of the palace... Meaning it was the kids?

Vegeta stood the bluenette up on her own two feet and peered through the foggy glass. Inside, he could see that the room was set up like the other prison. He looked as hard as he could without opening the door to try and determine if there was anyone in there. Bulma came up beside him and studied the room too, finally not being able to just stand there any longer, she pressed the button beside the door, opening the glass door.

"What are you doing? You don't know what's in there, Woman!" Vegeta grabbed her arm before she could walk in there. Bulma stuck her hand in the door, feeling the air.

"It's colder in here than it was in our room! And I smell... What's that I smell..?" Vegeta moved a little closer and took a big sniff, frowning at the smell.

"It's Icilies Gas. They're filtering air from foreign planets into these cells to keep it this cold. Look up there, that air vent is circulating the air from Planet Fifty-seven in here, causing the room to be abnormally cold and freeze over." Bulma simply stared at him in awe. "What? I know more than fighting!"

Bulma jumped. "I never said you didn't! It's just... Hearing you talk like a scientist would is just... Amazing..." Vegeta smirked triumphantly and stepped through the doorway.

"Woman, stay here. I'm going the check the cages." He demanded. Bulma stuck her tongue out and obeyed by standing outside the door watching Vegeta travel in deeper. He stopped at the cage on his right and tried to keep himself from panicking. "They're here... They've fallen asleep..."

_'Are they really just asleep? They're not even shivering... What if the cold was too much for them? Could they have frozen to death?' _Vegeta was panicking completely on the inside while on the outside, he remained composed as he looked for the key to the cell. Bulma rushed in and to the bars of the cage.

"Trunks! Trunks! Wake up! Are you alright sweetie?" She paused a moment before shaking the bars, trying to get them to open their eyes. "Trunks! WAKE UP! Vegeta," Her voice began to shake as Vegeta looked away from the wall to her watery eyes, "why won't he wake up..?" Vegeta stopped searching and immediately formed a ki blast.

"Move." He growled. Bulma ran out of the way and Vegeta blasted a giant hole in the bars so he could step through. He hurried over to the children, Bulma behind him, and dropped to his knees.

"Chishalli... Chishalli Rai... Wake up this instant!" Vegeta growled out. Bulma pressed two fingers to both kids' throats, feeling for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a small pulse from both bodies. Vegeta pulled the blanket off her and wrapped it around the human boy before picking Chishalli up and walking out of the cage. He powered up, bringing a bauble of warm energy around the two. Chishalli's body temperature was way too low for his liking.

Vegeta let the warm energy penetrate Chishalli's body. He gently bounced her up and down as he clutched the young Saiyan to his chest. The prince's tail was wrapped around his daughter's small tail as he buried his face in her icicle like hair.

"Chishalli... Sweetheart... Don't do this to me... You've gotta wake up..." He whispered into her ear, "Chishalli Rai, you can't leave like this. You haven't even been in your first battle yet. You've got so much to do..." He held her even tighter as a single tear streaked down his face.

Bulma was sitting on the floor, cuddling Trunks close. She was already bawling. "T-Trunks... Wake up! My baby booooyy!" She wailed. Vegeta turned to her and spoke softly:

"Bulma. He'll be alright. We just need to get them warmed up. They're freezing right now so their heartbeats have slowed down. Once they get warmer, everything will be just fine." He walked over and crouched down beside her so he could look her eye to eye. "I swear on my life, these children will live." Bulma nodded and sniffled. "Now, stand up. We need to get off this planet."

Chichi sat in Kakkarot's arms, tears in her eyes at the sight of her young charge. All sorts of thoughts entered her head. How could she let this happen? Why couldn't she protect them? Was there something more she could have done, or would this have happened all on it's own? Why did she let this happen? Not once though, did Chichi cry. It wasn't in her programming. Kakkarot, sensing her pain, pulled her closer to him. She looked up at the Saiyan; the man who was supposed to have no feelings. When her eyes met his, she saw the tears in his eyes too. Slowly, one tear made it's way down his cheek...

"It's okay... To cry sometimes, Chi..." He whispered to her before allowing another tear to fall. This one dropped onto her forehead. He leaned down and kissed where it fell, feeling Chichi begin to quietly shake. She buried her head into his chest and cried silently, clinging onto his armor with her uninjured hand.

Vegeta stood up, looking down at Chishalli's face. When he took note of the bandage with a spot of blood on it, he was enraged.

"I'll kill them." He growled out. Kakkarot looked up and frowned.

"Vegeta, we don't have time for that. We need to get off this planet! If we don't leave soon, things could get bad. And we're not strong enough to take on Freiza yet! We need to get to the safe planet, off the radar, and we'll prepare for them. Besides, the children need to get well before we run off and battle." Vegeta nodded solemnly. He placed a kiss to Chishalli's bandage and walked to the doorway. Bulma hurriedly picked up Trunks and followed. Kakkarot stepped out of the way as Vegeta walked towards the door.

"Kakkarot, we need to find a ship and get out of here. Which way is the hanger?" Kakkarot, who had had to land his ship here due to an emergency once before while he was on a mission, knew exactly where it was.

"That way." He pointed down the hall, "We go down that hall all the way to the end before making a left. It's the only room down that hall." Vegeta nodded and started jogging down the hall. Of course, jogging for him was like running at a human's full speed. Bulma's eyes widened as he "jogged" way ahead. Kakkarot rolled his eyes and called after him.

"Vegeta!" He stopped and turned around, being almost at the end of the hall, "Princess Bulma can't run that fast!" He sighed audibly before running back over and picking her and Trunks up in the other arm. He had no trouble what-so-ever because, as we all know, Vegeta could bench more than a thousand pounds at any given point and time. That being said, there was _no way_ those three weighed anywhere near one-thousand pounds. Kakkarot smirked as the two Earthlings gaped.

"Show off." Kakkarot mumbled. Vegeta smirked smugly and turned around.

"Keep up with me Kakkarot. I won't slow down for you or your mate." With that, he was off again, this time at a faster speed. Bulma, with Trunks' head buried in her chest, hid her face in the crook of Vegeta's neck. She breathed in his musky scent, there was just a hint of sweat with lots manly odor. The sent was just relaxing. It was unlike any other male she'd ever smelt.

Kakkarot kept up with Vegeta's pace easily. Once they rounded the corner, the double glass doors of the hanger were in view. Vegeta sped up a bit and stopped a little ways from the door, pressing himself up against the wall. Kakkarot pressed up against the opposite wall. The two Saiyans reached out their senses and checked for any energies surrounding the premises. So far, there was no one anywhere near the hanger or inside it. Vegeta slid down and pressed the unlock button and the doors slid open. He quietly made his way in, Kakkarot following, and closed the door behind them. He made his way over to the panel on the desk and searched for a specific button.

He finally found the blue button he was looking for, the 'Latch All Entrances' button. Every hanger had one, it was just a matter of what color and where it was placed. As soon as he pressed the button, all the doors made a "clank" sound. Vegeta nodded, mentally checking that off his list. While he had been doing that, Kakkarot was searching for a specific ship. He found it on the other side of the hanger, all by itself.

It was the fastest ship, but also the smallest. It would seat about ten comfortably, a great decline from the normal ships seating around one-hundred or more. Kakkarot hurriedly flew up and pressed the open button. The ship door opened and a ramp slid down. He rushed on and laid Chichi in a bedroom, kissing her forehead before running back out to the control panel. He powered up the ship and began pressing in navigation coordinates before pressing the "Open Hanger" button. The door not too far from the began to slide open as Vegeta rushed onto the ship with his new family. He hurriedly set Bulma and Trunks down and ran over to the controls with Chishalli. He pressed in the other things that needed to be set as Kakkarot ran over the close the door.

Bulma stood there, feeling very useless. Finally not being able to watch them do everything without her help, she walked down the hallway to the room Chichi was in. Seeing her poor guard in so much pain was so hard for her. Laying Trunks down on the bed beside her, she hurried off to find some medical supplies. She searched every room before coming to a stop at the end of the hall. Where she expected to find just a medical kit with some small supplies, she found a giant med bay. It was amazing! There were so many technologically advanced things in there! Bulma could definitely get used to this. She ran around the room trying to figure out what the best thing for her would be. Over on the far side of the room, she came across a healing chamber.

_'What a stroke of luck! This is _exactly_ what we need! I'll just tell Kakkarot to bring Chichi in here and we'll hook her up! Then, she'll be completely healed in no time!'_ As Bulma finished her thought, the ship suddenly moved. It began to rise and soon blast out of the hanger at lightning fast speed. Bulma braced herself for the turbulence as they made their way out of the atmosphere but it never came. She looked out the window and no, nothing had caught them. They must have been going so fast they didn't feel the shock waves.

Vegeta turned around from the control panel and made a face. Where in all of the seven hells did that woman go? He left her alone for two minutes and suddenly she disappeared.

_'She better as hell not be exploring the ship. There could be things here that she has no clue about.'_ Just as he finished his thought, the Earthling princess ran into the control room.

"Kakkarot! You won't believe what I just found!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Vegeta simply frowned. Of course... Why _wouldn't_ she be exploring the ship..? "I found a healing chamber! We can put Chichi in it and it'll heal her completely!

Kakkarot smiled brightly. "That's a great idea! I'll go get her!" He rushed off to the bedroom to find her asleep. He gently shook her, making her jolt awake.

"Kami Kakkarot! You scared the hell out of me!" Kakkarot smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry... I wanted to tell you there's a healing chamber on the ship! We can get you all fixed up!" Chichi smiled tiredly.

"Yeah! Let's hurry it up. The blood loss is really getting to me." She answered. Kakkarot scooped her up in his warm arms and held her close to his chest.

"Don't worry Chi. We'll get you all fixed up and then, nothing will stop us from being together. We can _be together _anytime we want too..." He smiled at the cute blush on her cheeks and carried her down the hall to the open door. Bulma stood at the tank pressing buttons. She was adjusting the amount of amnesia and other chemicals that would be needed to accompany her height, weight, and strength.

Kakkarot gently placed her in the tank. Bulma stepped in front of him before he could do anything else.

"I'm gonna need for you to leave the room."

"What? Why?" He whined. Bulma frowned.

"She needs to undress and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a man around to watch, mate or not." Kakkarot frowned but made his way out. He stopped at the door and turned around to face Chichi.

"I'll be back as soon as you're out. I love you..." He called with a smile. Chichi smiled back.

"I love you too." She gave a little wave and Kakkarot left. Bulma smiled and helped Chichi get undressed. She gently pulled her arms out of her shirt before carefully pulling it over her head. Chichi insisted on taking off her bottoms by herself so Bulma stepped back. Chichi left on her bra and panties as she settled into the tank. She sat cross legged on the floor of the tank, pulling on her mask as Bulma closed the door.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?" Chichi nodded and finished messing with the straps. She gave it a moment before pulling on it, testing the suction. Finding it satisfactory, she gave a thumbs up to Bulma.

Bulma pressed the oxygen button first. Next, she pressed the button allowing the liquid to pour in. As soon as the tank was halfway full, she allowed in the sleeping gas. That one would only put enough in there to keep her asleep for four hours. It would take about four and a half hours to heal her entire body. Bulma couldn't put anymore gas in there though, other wise she would still be asleep when it came time to get her out.

As the warm liquid filled the tank, Chichi closed her eyes and allowed her body to float in it. It didn't take long before she was asleep, liquid keeping her suspended in the middle of the tank. Bulma sat down in the chair next to the tank and sighed tiredly.

Today had been a busy day, she could do with a little nap. And as soon as she woke up, she was going to get something to eat. And by the time she was done eating, Trunks would be awake. It would be all good. So, all she needed to do was sleep for now...

Sleep...

Within moments, Bulma was asleep.

Vegeta walked down the hallway after Laying Chishalli in his bed. He opened the medical bay door intending to yell at the "Woman" for leaving her son unattended and running around on the ship alone. However, when he saw her sleeping peacefully, he couldn't do it. He simply flicked the light switch off and closed the door, letting the green glow of the healing chamber light the room. He would let her sleep for now...

But when she woke up you can be sure she was going to get an earful!

TBC...

*Awww, some real good Vegeta/Bulma there at the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to Review, even if it's just to yell at me for taking so long. :P The next chapter will NOT take near as long to come out. I promise! See you guys in the next chapter!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! It's GCL back with another chapter! I told you guys it would be sooner! And now that summer's coming up, I'll definitely be writing faster.

I'm also going to be making a lot more one-shots. So, please go to my profile and vote for which idea you would like to see. Or, simply leave a pairing request in your review and I'll gladly take it under consideration!

Just incase anyone's wondering, yes. I will write yaoi. But! Don't expect there to be a lemon in it. I'm going to try to write my first lemon between a man and a woman soon but I'm not sure about a yaoi lemon yet. e much confidence in my lemon writing abilities. :P

Anyways, without further adeu, A Princess' Approval Chapter 9!

A Princess' Approval

_Ch 9: Love Must Run In The Family..._

Vegeta sat on the bed in meditation position. He had his legs crossed, eyes closed, and Chishalli in his lap. He had her curled into his chest, a blanket wrapped tight around her. If anyone had walked in, they would have thought he was meditating while trying to keep her warm. The reality is: Vegeta was praying for the very first time...

He was very confused on how this was supposed to work. He had heard Kakkarot talk about speaking from the heart to Kami and he'd hear you. But, he'd heard many other troops talk about how you need to put up a wager with the god. Kakkarot, if he heard that, would always tell them; "No, you don't wager or barter with a god. You simply ask. And when you ask, if you're pure enough, he'll approve of your wishes and let it happen!"

Well, Vegeta sure as hell wasn't pure, so there was only one thing to do. He needed to bargain with the god, this... Kami... As they called him... So, his conversation went sort of like this:

_'I cannot BELIEVE I am about to do this... I've never talked to a god a day in my life... I didn't even talk to him when I lost Leona! But this... This is important... I need to keep Chishalli alive and with me. I'll talk to this ridiculous 'Kami' if it means saving my daughter's life... Here goes nothing..._

_'So... Look... I'm Prince of all Saiyans. My name is Vegeta, but you should probably already know that. I have a daughter named Chishalli Rai. She's only six, but she's very sophisticated. She is the heiress of Vegetasei and the daughter to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Meaning, she will be the next to transform into a super Saiyan after me. Her mother, Leona, is desperately trying to get her back. She's gone so far as to join forces with Freiza just to get Chishalli back. I can't let that infernal woman get her. I've lost too much already to be able to handle losing Chishalli too. I want you to kill Leona._

_'Yes, you heard right. I want you to kill Leona. Better yet, let her die at my hands. I want her to be torn limb from limb and to die agonizingly slow and painful. It'll serve her right for even _thinking_ about putting my daughter through the training of a concubine! But, I'm not here to tell you about my plans. I'm here to ask, not beg like anyone else, but ask for you to give Chishalli her life back. I know she's not dead, but I can feel her body hanging in the balance between life and death. I can't have her die on me. She's... She's all I've got left of the life I once had... She's the only reminder I have that life can be okay. _

_'I ask you, as a favor from one noble to another, to restore her energy. Let her be a child once more. She doesn't deserve to die a death from freezing. She deserves to die at an old age of a noble death, like fighting for her planet. I also wanted to ask for you to restore the other Brat's energy. You know, the woman's son. He's the Heir of the planet Earth. Earth probably won't be there much longer, but if it is, he deserves to be able to rule it one day. Let him return to his carefree life of being a weakling and such. Plus... His mother would miss him too much. And Heaven help me if I have to hear that woman whine the entire trip about how her "precious baby boy" died, I'll kill her just to put her out of misery!_

_'I don't ask for much, I just want the children to be kept alive and for Chishalli to be kept safe. If those demands are met, I swear on my honor as a prince, I will... Build a temple in your honor. It'll be in the center of the palace and everyone will commute there on Friday to pay their respects to you. I am the heir to the Saiyan throne, and as such I can have that made into a law._

_'So, that's the deal. You keep up your end and make Chishalli and the boy better, and that temple is all yours. And... That's all I can think of... So... Whatever. Oh... Kakkarot always says you're supposed to give thanks in advance so... Thanks. For everything.'_

Vegeta finished his little talk and opened his eyes to look around the room. His eyes stopped when he saw Kakkarot standing in the corner, smiling like an idiot.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" He asked cautiously. Kakkarot only smiled brighter before walking over to stand by the bed.

"You were praying... I just know you were! Because even when you meditate you would be able to hear me come in. You HAD to have been praying! Oh Vegeta! This is so great! Does that mean you believe in Kami now? Wow! I never thought that-"

"Kakkarot shut up!" Vegeta interrupted, "No, Kakkarot, I was not praying. I was bargaining." Kakkarot's smile fell.

"Bargaining? With who?" Kakkarot was confused.

"I was bargaining with Kami. I told him that if he did what I asked, I'd build a temple in the palace for him and force everyone to come pay their respects on Fridays- You know, why the hell am I telling all this to you?" He thought aloud. Kakkarot smiled a bit.

"Well, at least you talked to Kami. That's a start. What did you ask him for?"

"None of your damn business!" Vegeta growled, "That's between me and Kami." Kakkarot nodded and sat down on the bed. Vegeta slowly lowered himself to a sitting position on the bed. As he laid Chishalli on the bed, Trunks began to shift. Vegeta stared as he began to blink his eyes open. He quickly turned to his body guard.

"Kakkarot, go get Bulma. Now!" The guard leaped off the bed and dashed out the door. Vegeta moved over on the bed to give the boy some space as he slowly sat up. He looked around at his settings and his lip started to quiver before he saw Vegeta. When he saw the older man, he dove at him, burying his face in his chest.

"Oh my Kami!" He cried, "We survived! I can't believe we're out of there! I was so scared! And Chishalli was- Chishalli!" He sat up and searched around the room before finding her laying on the other side of a shell-shocked Vegeta, "Oh! She's okay!" He crawled over Vegeta and grabbed Chishalli's hand, pulling it to his chest. "I don't know what I would have done if they had kept her..."

Vegeta glared. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He turned to face Vegeta, their hands still interlocked, and smiled.

"I'm holding Chishalli's hand. She said I wasn't supposed to let go, no matter what happened. But, I guess when you guys found us we got separated. I'm gonna keep holding her hand until she wakes up." He smiled once more before laying down beside her. Vegeta was not a happy camper. He was about to pick the boy up and give him a piece of his mind before the door was slammed open.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed, "My baby BOY!" She ran across the room and dove into the bed, picking the seven year old up. Trunks clung desperately to Chishalli's hand while he hugged his mother. Bulma squeezed him as hard as she could, making Trunks gasp a little.

Vegeta, fighting a smile, pulled at Bulma's arms. "He can't breathe, Woman. You're going to kill him." Bulma instantly let go. Trunks commenced to gasping and coughing for breath.

"Mom! I almost died just then!" Trunks cried out. Bulma smiled, tears running down her face.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see my baby boy alive! I couldn't bear to see you like you were, all frozen and barely breathing. I'm just so happy you're alive! Does anything hurt? How do you feel?" Trunks shrugged.

"I'm still a little cold, but other than that I'm fine." He smiled as Bulma hugged him once more, this time a lot softer. This time when she pulled away, she noticed that Trunks was holding Chishalli's hand.

"Trunks, what are you doing with Chishalli's hand?" She asked. He looked down and smiled.

"It's a long story." Bulma smiled back at him and situated herself on the bed.

"I've got nothing but time, sweetie. You can tell me all about it." Trunks stared at her and sat down beside Chishalli, placing their conjoined hands on his leg.

"Well," He started, "it all started when we were freezing to death..."

_Trunks turned to Chishalli and bundled deeper under the blanket. His lips were gathering a blueish tint and his cheeks had a rose stain to them. Chishalli didn't look much better. She was shivering, huddled under the blanket seeking warmth against Trunks. _

"_Trunks..?" Chishalli's voice came out in a small whisper, "Will we... Are we gonna survive...?" Trunks slid his hand into hers and turned to look out the bars at the only exit in there._

"_I... I don't know, Chishalli... I honestly don't know..." He whispered back. Chishalli sniffled once before placing her head on his shoulder._

"_Trunks, I don't wanna die... There's so much for me to do! I haven't even been in my first actual battle yet. What if... What if we really do die in here? Will anyone ever come get our bodies out?" Chishalli went on with more and more questions, each one sounding worse than the next. Finally Trunks broke down and started crying._

"_I want my MOMMY!" He cried. Chishalli sat up and looked at him incredulously. _

"_Seriously? You're going to start that now? You've been like this brave Prince Charming the entire time we were here but now you're going to start bawling like a baby?" Trunks sniffled._

"_Well I'm so sorry! You talking about death and our bodies freezing and never been found makes me wanna cry! It's a terrible thought, Chishalli! How can you sit there and be so okay to talk about it?" Chishalli just shrugged. _

"_It's really not that big of a deal. I hear about it all the time in my classes when we have history. It's nothing big for me anymore." She stated calmly. Trunks was still crying and wiping at his eyes and Chishalli began to feel bad. She thought for a moment before getting onto he knees right in from of him. She leaned over as his eyes were closed and kissed him on the lips._

_Trunks froze and his eyes flew open. Chishalli had her eyes closed so she couldn't see his reaction. Finally, after she was sure he wasn't crying anymore, Chishalli pulled back. When she opened her eyes, Trunks was stuttering, trying to come up with some explanation as to what had just transpired. Chishalli giggled. When Trunks heard her laugh, he smiled. But, he needed to know something for sure..._

"_Chishalli, you just kissed me..." At Chishalli's nod, he continued on, "On my planet, when someone kisses someone, it means they really like them. Why did you kiss me?" Chishalli smiled and grabbed his hand._

"_Two reasons. One, I wanted you to stop crying. It worked didn't it?" She giggled, "And two, I like you. You're the only boy in the whole kingdom who'll stand up to me and tell me when I'm being too big of a princess. And, you're a prince! Daddy will definitely approve of you!"_

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Vegeta cut into the story, "She said _what?_ She is SO wrong. I don't approve of this AT ALL! My six year old child is not about to get together with a seven year old who is supposed to become her step-brother! It's-" Bulma smacked him on the chest, effectively stopping his rant.

"Continue on sweetie. Mommy wants to hear more~!" Bulma squealed excitedly. This was a big time! Her son had his first girlfriend! Trunks looked from one face to the other before shaking his head.

"Okay... But no more interruptions!" Bulma nodded furiously and clamped a hand over Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta simply glared as Trunks was about to start. Before he could say anything, Chishalli moved. Vegeta shoved Bulma's hand off and moved so he could see her face. She blinked her eyes open and yawned loudly before blinking again.

Chishalli sat up quickly and looked around the room and at the people there. "We survived... We survived! We're alive, Trunks! We're alive!" She turned and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Their reunion was short-lived as Vegeta pulled Trunks away, setting him in Bulma's lap. Chishalli pouted for a moment then saw her dad.

"Daddy!" She squeaked, and dove into his lap. She hugged him as tight as she possibly could and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her in a light squeeze. "I missed you Daddy! I saw you get knocked out and I didn't know if you were okay or not! I'm so glad you're okay!" Vegeta smiled softly as she pulled away to look at him.

"I missed you too, Princess. I'm really glad you're okay, too. Don't worry about me. I'm always fine. I can get us out of any situation. Just like a true Saiyan!" He puffed out his chest and smirked, in true Vegeta form. Trunks sighed.

"Can I finish the story?" Chishalli and Bulma both nodded and Vegeta simply frowned. After everyone had re-situated, Trunks picked up where he had left off.

"See, she had just told me she liked me and..."

_Trunks smiled and pulled her into a hug. "That's great! But... We're supposed to be brother and sister... What are our parents going to say?" Chishalli thought for a moment before pointing up her finger._

"_But! We're not blood related! So, it won't count! We can be together if we want!" Chishalli pointed out, "Lots of kingdoms throughout the galaxy have done that. Why shouldn't we?" Trunks nodded and sat back down, covering up with the blanket. He extended his hand and Chishalli took it, curling into his side and the blanket. She held onto his hand as she trembled from the cold. She and Trunks both shook violently, hoping with all their strength that someone would come save them soon._

_Chishalli looked down at their hands and smiled a little. She began to blink sleepily. She turned to look at Trunks' face and he was almost asleep._

"_T-trunks... Trunks, p-promise me you won't let go of my hand until w-we're safe. Do you promise?" Trunks squeezed her hand tighter and nodded._

"_Promise." He whispered before falling asleep. Chishalli wasn't to far behind him._

"So that's why I had to keep holding her hand!" Trunks finished. Bulma squealed and wrapped both kids in a hug.

"Ohhhh! I'm so happy for you two! I'm sure you guys will make the cutest couple when you get older! I just can't wait to see it!" She was ecstatic. Whereas Vegeta on the other hand...

"No." Chishalli looked at him curiously.

"Pardon?" Vegeta stared down at her.

"You heard me. I said no. N.O. You two are not allowed to become a couple. I forbid it." He stated calmly. Chishalli stared, mouth gaped open, and Bulma growled.

"Look here mister! You are NOT about to ruin this moment! I don't care if they're supposed to family, I don't care if they're young, they are going to stay together! Can't you see how crazy in love he is with her? The Earthling loves the Saiyan! Can't you just for once accept that someone loves you?" Bulma froze. Vegeta's eyes widened and Chishalli gasped. Trunks just smirked. Bulma tried to find some way to cover up what she said.

"I-I-I mean... That.. Someone loves _your_ daughter... Not you... I mean, not saying that no one loves you, but..." Vegeta began to smirk.

"Kids, go eat with Kakkarot. The Earth Princess and I need to talk." Vegeta all but purred. Chishalli's eyes widened and she practically dove out of the bed, dragging Trunks with her.

"Lets get out of here! I don't like the way Daddy said that!" Chishalli cried as she ran through the door, slamming it behind them.

Bulma chewed at her lip as Vegeta leaned back in the bed. He put his arms under the back of his head and smirked.

"So... Now who is it that loves me?" Bulma blushed and stood up.

"No one that I can think of... I think I better go fix the kids a snack..." Vegeta sat forward and grabbed her wrist as she turned away. She turned back to face him and Vegeta stood up, wrapping his arms around her midsection. He pressed his nose just behind her ear and took a big sniff.

Bulma turned her head away. "What in the HELL are you doing?" Vegeta let out a heavy breath.

"I'm taking in your natural scent. It's... Intoxicating... Have you ever smelled pure musk from the one you're being mated to? It's magnificent... You probably don't care for the basic scent of anything because you're just a human. The Saiyans are a race that loves the smell of a person's scent. It lets a person know who you are, it tells how you're feeling... It also tells me..." Vegeta sniffed once more, "That someone loves the sound of my voice."

Bulma had her eyes closed, trying to steady her breathing pattern and her heart rate. He had purred every one of those words into her ear, just to mess with her. She just knew it! Vegeta turned her around and pressed his lips to hers in a fiery show of passion.

Their lips mingled together in a dance as old as time while Bulma tangled her hands in his hair. He messaged her hips before pulling away and setting her on the bed. Bulma laid back and closed her eyes. She waited.

And waited...

And there was nothing. Finally she opened her eyes to find the room empty. Her eyes narrowed and she growled before throwing her head back and shouting:

"VEGETAAAAA!"

000000000

On the other side of the ship, a Saiyan and two children were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces. Vegeta sat in a chair with a look of satisfaction and a smug smirk on his face.

TBC...

*Bahahaha! I just HAD to do that little bit at the end. It made it all the cuter. Don't forget to review! :D  
>*Luvies, GCL!<p> 


End file.
